One Rung Up The Food Chain
by Scattershot98
Summary: What if the lovely binge eater Rize Kamishiro met someone like her, but more monstrous in his own ways? One day she decides to try and lure in the mysterious Jai Xenoth, only to be lured in herself by his charming personality. Find out how these two grow closer in One Rung Up. Major canon divergance, full Au style story. Read and review, its my first Ghoul story!
1. Prologue

**Here we go readers, my first Tokyo Ghoul story! Fair warning I haven't read the manga, only parts, so I'm mosy going off anime style. Mostly Au for the most part so forgive me if I appear to be wrong about certain things (times, dates, locations, etc.) I'll try and do my best with the main characters and their traits. This story is centered around a unique Oc ghoul who finds interest in the lovely binge eater we all wish we'd see more of, Rize! Also a random Oc ghouls or humans appear momentarily in some chapters simply for plot. Some might return. Drop a review and tell me your thoughts! Let us begin!** _Jai Xenoth_

 _Prologue._

Tokyo. A place that seemed to host every sort of life and lifestyles, flourishing with a vast number of people in it's city compared to most around the world. But what was unique about this city was the large number of it's _darker_ inhabitants, the predatory creatures that lived among humanknd in secret, blending in until it was meal time. The beings known as _Ghouls_ , creatures who consumed human flesh in order to survive due to their biological nature.

Ghouls lived in secret from the eyes of the humans, many blended in so well you wouldn't know if the person sitting next to you was a ghoul until it was too late. Most ghouls didn't have any problem taking human life in order to eat, after all it was in their genetic instinct. Humanity seemed to despise them for such natures, and so the two species hated each other.

There were never talks of peace. It was a fantasy idea that many didn't bother even promoting.

 _But_ there were a select few among ghouls who choose _not_ to kill in order to eat, instead satisfying their natural urges by consuming the dead or dying. A group of ghouls who lived by this code resided in a coffee shop in the 20th ward, a haven known as Antieku. Here humans and ghouls coexisted side by side without even knowing it, though that ignorance was entirely on the humans part. After all if such knowledge were revealed there was the high possibility of them alerting the CCG, who specializes in actively hunting ghouls in all the wards. But since the ghouls there were peaceful and content with their more mellow lifestyle, they chose to stay silent about it all in order to protect themselves.

However those individuals were far and very few, and unlike their counterparts who cared nothing for human life, that didn't stop some from being... _sadistic or_ _playful_ with their prey.

An example of this was a young man named Miche Kasineth, fresh from high school running with a limp in his recently sprained left leg. A young blonde haired guy who just 5 minutes ago saw a girl he was going steady with for almost three weeks now, Irae Hodiko, turn out to be a ghoul. Miche panted hard as he stumbled and grunted through the pain in his injured limb, but pushed through it and kept moving. After all, _he was running for his life._

 _'Oh god why me?! Why Irae, why did **she** have to be a ghoul?!' _Miche thought frantically as his mind quickly recalled how all this happened.

It started to go bad when he was dropping Irae off at her home, and her asking him to come inside. Irae said that she'd wanted to show him _something_ , and he indeed had received quite a sight to make his blood freeze over. He saw the pinkinsh tinge of a tail-like kagune strike the wall near his head when he just stepped inside. As he saw the predatory organ retract to strike again he bolted out the door, slammed it shut and ran.

However in his haste he'd accidently stumbled down the steps leading to her house, and injured his leg. Since then he's been trying to reach a populated area where he can hide, maybe even find someone from the ccg to help him. So far he's been half limping through the outer edge of a shopping district, which was unfortunately empty at this time of night.

 _'Cmon let there be someone, anyone please!!'_ His panicked thoughts scream but he stays silent, he can't let her know where he is, if _she_ was indeed chasing him like he thought. Miche slowed a bit out of pain, but still moved and took in his surroundings. There was a parking structure on his right, shops and other buinesses on his left, though there were a few stores on his right farther ahead. And much to the displeasure of his increasingly panicking mind, they were all _closed_ _and_ _empty_.

He panted and kept limping his way, but what really was screwing him up in more ways than one was his leg. When Miche initially sprained it on the steps, he also received a small cut which was bleeding out at a measly trickle but still, _it was a trail_. To those with the right senses, it was practically a flare in the sky to any ghouls who resided in the area, which was only _2_.

Including the one who was chasing him, _and the one who following the both of them._

Miche was just rounding a corner when he tripped on a divot in the concrete, and then to his horror felt something warm wrap around his sprained limb. He tried to grab something, anything close by but failed as he was dragged back hard and fast before being flung to into an alley wall. He yelled as pain shot up his back, and heard a voice that brought up good memories and recently terrifying ones.

"Going somewhere Miche? We haven't finished our date yet." He looked behind him and saw Irae standing there, a expression on her face like a parent teaching their child not to run away. He tries to stand but his back is sore from the impact, and Irae just got closer and closer to him. Finally she was kneeling down on one leg before him, placing a finger underneath his chin. He was trapped, he couldn't run anymore.

"Irae _why_ _? Why Me?_ Was it all just a game _to you?_ Tricking me, making me trust you, just so you could eat me? Was it all a lie?" Miche tried to get out, his voice cracking, and thought he saw _pity_ in her eyes as she answered.

"Initially..no, it was actually very nice to be your girlfriend. If we were like each other, things would've been different, they could've been quite nice for us. But...I am a _ghoul_ and your a _human._ It was only a matter of time before it came to _this_.

If only you'd taken the blow from my kagune back there, you wouldn't be like _this,_ suffering, in pain. You could've avoided all that." Irae tells him, her pity actually showing visibly to him. But it wasn't enough to let him live, especially since she's revealed herself to him.

"Sorry Miche...it's just the way things are."

She stands up, readying her kagune for a quick, painless death, a simple stab to the head. She can at least grant him that for how he's treated her until tonight. She looks at him and sees his face full of defeat, despair, and even sadness. But she must push through, her last words to him resounding within herself. _It's just the way things are",_ she's just higher on the food chain...

 _clack, clack._

A sound draws the two's attention, and Irae looks around for the source. ' _What was that? An alley cat or something?'_ She thinks, looking around her. She doesn't smell or see any ghouls, so she's not in danger of being in someone else's territory. All Irae smells is Miche's blood, but nothing else, and now she's puzzled. Miche is also drawn to where he heard the sound, but with his normal human eyesight, he can't see anything in the darkness of this alley.

They hear it again, closer. But it's _different_ , there's more to it.

 _clack...clack, clack...clack._

To them it sounds like someone _tapping sharp_ against a wall or concrete, and with the echo of this alley neither of them can pin the source. Now it sounds like it's all around them, but still they see nothing. Irae doesn't like this, and she turns to grab and kill Miche when his eyes widen at something _behind her_. He's already saying that classic warning when she feels the air _whoosh_ around her. She prepares to turn when something stabs her right through her right shoulder before quickly retracting.

" _Ahhh_!" Irae screamed and fell to the ground where Miche was crawling back against the wall. His eyes were wide with fear as she struggled to get up with the hole in her shoulder, bleeding out _bad_ from the fist sized wound. _'What the fuck?! I don't smell or see-'_ Irae began frantically thinking as she searched around her, when she hears the rushing of air. She thought she saw a flash of _white_? Irae doesn't find out when she feels a shove from behind knock her to the side, surprising her. She hears a yell of pain " _Gahhhh!!"_ and looks over to see Miche falling on his stomach, a slash mark lining his chest to collarbone. Hes grunting in pain as blood comes from the wound, and Irae looks at him in shock. ' _Did_ _he just_ ** _save_** _ **me?!** After I was about to-'_ but she stops as they both hear _a new sound_.

It's something like a bird's call but it's also a whooping sound, but it's...different, more higher in pitch. Almost like a scream, but more like a _echo_ of a scream. The sound makes them even more jittery as it echos off the walls of the alley. Miche painfully gets to his back and scoots toward the wall near where Irae is laying, and the pair is too injured to do anything. She turned to her ex boyfriend, asking "Why'd you do that? Take the strike, push _Me_ out the way? _Why?_ "

Miche pants hard through his pain, and raspily replies " _Just..._ _the way_ _things_ _are."_ Irae's eyes widen as she hears the words, but they both hear a sound they recognize, _footsteps._ This time they hear it's coming from _less than ten feet from_ _them_ They see a man step out from the shadows before them, they can't really make out his features im the dark but his voice is clear to them.

"Well what do we have here? A ghoul trying to eat her lover, and said guy saved her from my slice despite her actions. And now their both bleeding out _together._ How _romantic_

Irae and Miche both look at the newcomer in fear and puzzlement, mostly Irae since she can't doesn't smell a ghoul. Coughing up a bit of blood she asks "What the hell _are you?"_ The man steps a bit closer, a white pair of rinkakus coming from his body and brushing against their faces.

" _I'm_ _hungry_ , and you two look _delicious._ But...I'm willing to make an _exception_. Stay out of trouble and _be a good little couple, no killing. Understood?_ " The pair nods in fear, and the tendrils retract as the man begins walking away, humming a tune they don't know. Miche begins to shake from blood loss, and Irae's heals enough to reach over and grab his phone. She dials an emergency number. "Hello? I need help, there's been a ghoul attack."

' _Hold_ _on Miche.'_ Irae thinks.


	2. Binge Eater

**I know the first chapter was weird being 100% prologue and the main character only making his brief appearance at the very end. But now you'll get to see Rize, who will begin to get to know _him_ better _next chapter._ Drop a review. Let us begin**.

The 20th ward was known as one of the most peaceful and quiet regarding ghoul activity in Tokyo, though that was due to the unusual natures of the ghouls residing there. Occasionally there were attacks from ghouls passing through or who resided in corners of it where they had easy access to another ward to flee. But often the attacks went disclosed as if they never happened, just another statistic to Tokyo's list of missing persons. And so a quiet lifestyle ensures for the ghouls of the coffee shop and Haven known as Anteiku, or at least that's how it is most of the time. There were sometimes those who entered the shop who weren't exactly... _welcome_.

One of these unwelcome people was a purple haired woman named Rize Kamishiro, a ghoul who was rather gluttonous and hence why she was nicknamed _Binge Eater_ by the other ghouls of Tokyo. The woman barely 19, strolled leisurely towards the place she knew she could enjoy a good cup of coffee. It was also one of the few that would allow her inside. Her eating habits while infamous drew the attention of the Doves, the nickname ghouls all over the city gave to the officers of the CCG who hunted them. This caused many ghouls to dislike her, _as if she would've cared._ It just made things harder to find a place to stay or somewhere to get decent coffee. No disrespect to the humans she ravenously ate, but ghouls make coffee _better_.

 _'Hmm that was quite a contradiction. But who cares really?'_ She thought as she walked through the door of Anteiku, her simple white dress coming to about her knees, a deep blue undershirt covering her arms to the elbows. Her red rimmed glasses were halfway down her nose, showing she was in the mood to read a few chapters today. True she had much better senses being a ghoul therefore she didn't _need them_ , Rize used them for reading and for the attraction appeal. Even if not many males of either species she interacted with were as avid of readers as she, it didn't hurt to throw hooks out there for those who were. Rize brought along with her a book, _The Black Goat's Egg_ by her favorite author, Sen Takatsuki.

She met the blue haired waitress who always had a bad attitude about her whenever Rize entered the shop, and simply asked to be seated somewhere quite. "Hmph this way." The short haired girl, Touka gestured to a two seater table in one of the Cafe's corners. "The usual if you could, I'm going to be a while." Rize told her and smirked when she heard the girl growl under her breath " _Like we want you here at all."_ thinking she hadn't been heard. Rize gave a chuckle at the antics as the girl walked off to fufill her order, and caught sight of the manager, Mr. Yoshimura coming from the back, his signature but wise smile set on his face.

He spotted Rize sitting at her table, and decides to make his way over. Rize watches as the grey haired old man she thought of as powerful, wise, but _soft_ came closer to where she sat. "Ah Ms. Kamishiro, what brings you here today?" His tone was polite, after all Anteiku _was_ a safehouse and Haven to _all ghouls_ , even though he finds some disappointing because of their eating habits, like Her. The girl looked at him while giving a small smile at the etiquette the man gave her, true to his softer nature. Sometimes it just made him seem weak to her, other times the wisdom the man could give grudgingly made her admit to his usefulness in her time passing through the 20th ward on a few occasions. She replied "Oh nothing much today, Mr Yoshimura. Simply enjoying a bit of reading as you can see." flashing the books title before his eyes.

She saw with mild confusion and curiosity that his eyes narrowed at the book before giving a sign of resignation. _'Not even gonna question what that's about.'_ The manager shook his head and asked another question "That I do, but if news travels truthfully then your relaxing after your... _encounter_ the other night with _Yamori_?" The name made Rize's eyes flash with anger for a moment, recalling the brutish man interrupting her eating time. The big crazy bastard had interrupted a particular fine night of eating, wanting to play his little math games and fight her. She did have the satisfaction in easily escaping from him, and even stealing his favorite tool for torture, so it was a small victory to her.

 _But_ _She did lose_ all those delicious morsels that took a good portion of her night to acquire.

She found herself clenching the book a little harder before relaxing them and giving a false smile to the manager. She spoke without gritting her teeth at the man to keep her composure. "It seems that news travels fast, but I'm not resting. I may have a different style than you all here, but I'm far from _weak_." she spit out the last part a little, and saw the old man's eyes narrowed a little. Rize knew she possibly might've messed up, and sighed before pinching the bridge of her nose once she removed her glasses. "Sorry about that, I'm _really_ not on good terms with that asshole at the moment. He stole my ah, dining experience which I put a good amount of effort into. Forgive me."

Yoshimura's eyes softened a bit, and Rize knew what was coming next. "I'm...sorry to hear about your predicament. Although you always know you can join us here in Anteiku, granted you may have to change some _habits_ of yours. The offer still stands." Rize sighed at that, she wasn't in danger of being kicked out. Hell she was once again offered the chance to work at this place, granted she would have to curb her eating habits to the flesh they provided. It wasn't that the flesh tasted old or anything, the old man and his staff had their ways of keeping the flavor in, no denying that. It was the fact that the thrill of the hunt, the excitement no matter how brief was lost.

"Thank you again sir, but I'm not quite cut out for this _alternative_ way of doing things. Not sure I ever will be, but if by some random chance I _do_ chose it, I'll take you up on that offer. But for now I'm really itching to catch up on some reading, one of my more _admirable_ habits. Well, by your standards at least." Rize politely declined and hinted that she would rather be left alone, which the man gives a tilt of the head in acknowledgement. As he turns to walk away he gives one last statement.

"Do try not to be seen hunting here Ms Rize. Passing time is one thing, but looking for food is another. Lord knows we don't need Doves coming here. You understand, no?" He sees the girl simply give a nod of her head before he walked away, overseeing how things are doing in the shop.

 _'Finally. Thought he wouldn't leave me alone, but I guess it's his nature to care. Still it's_ _not like someone might not come to **Me.** After all I am the bait and the hook. Just takes a passing fish to bite.'_ Rize thinks as she begins where she left off reading. Her waitress with attitude brings her coffee over about 2 minutes into her reading. Rize thanks her for it sardonically, getting satisfied by the scornful look the girls eyes hold. _'Good brew, wonder if Enji's in today. Didn't see him on my way in.'_ Rize thought as she takes a sip and enjoyed it. She then took note of everyone in the shop, either departing or arriving. It was mostly staff but there was a few patrons aside from herself.

A woman in light business attire talking urgently with someone in the phone, tsking her order to go and quickly thanking the cashier today, who turned out to be none other than Enji Koma. Decent enough guy, but wonderful brewer as Rize well knew by now. The oddest thing about him to her was always his hair, the odd round shape it has started about his forehead. His personality was polite most of the time, but rile him up and get wouldn't shut up about that devil ape legend of his to try and intimidate others. A few times Rize heard it told when he was under stress she wanted to tell him to shut the hell up, but not wanting to be kicked out and lose his particularly tasty brew, kept her silence. But she did roll her eyes every now and then at it, but in moments like now when everything was relaxed, peaceful, he was enjoyable to be around.

Rize continued to observe her potential targets, her rivals if any, and found herself drawn to a couple laughing lightly at a joke. _'Odd seeing them in here **again**. Thought she would've eaten him by now.'_ Rize thought as she saw two people, one ghoul and one human in a _working_ relationship.

She'd been watching these two for nearly a month now, and found herself mildly curious and stumped at the pair. The girl didn't seem to be stalking him or luring him in, after all they seemed to know each other quite well before Rize had really paid attention. When the boy had returned with her after a point which Rize would've normally ended the facade, she began to look closer at them. Today was no different, but she was surprised to see a cast around the boys leg, and could make out out long bandage under his tan shirt.

 _'Did she attempt to kill him perhaps? No, if she did he would've already been dead, much less chatting happily with her now. Or he would be afraid of her eating him, so maybe an accident she isn't involved in?'_ Rize thought and heard the bell toll at the door opening. She turned and began eyeing this new one, his scent telling her human, but man was he appealing to _all_ the senses. Smell, sight, probably taste as well. _'Well he's a looker.'_ She thought as she took in details.

He had a light build on him, but in no way was he skinny nor unmuscular. He was at least her height, maybe an inch shorter or taller than her. He wore a blueish purple short sleeve, a pair of jeans on. His dark hair was unique in a way, seeming fluffy but firm. The kind of hair one had when in water for a long time, be it pools, oceans, or even a onsen. He held a book under his arm, and she found it curious to see it was the same one she was reading. But what caught her eyes more was that he was staring at _her_ , and began making his way over. _'Well, that was easier than usual.'_ She thinks as her prey came came close and introduced himself with a light smile. "Hello, I noticed you and I had the same book. I'm Jai Xenoth."

Rize smiled her brightest to reel him in, and introduced herself. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Rize Kamishiro."


	3. Appetizer

**Okay I'm back! Slower update I know, but I'm managing 3 other stories and trying for a dragon maid one. Forgive me because updates will be random, but no longer than a week for this one, promise. This is day date, but date _night_ is next chapter. Drop a review. Let us begin!**

"So Sen is one of your favorites?" Rize asks as Jai sat across from her, his book on the table near hers. Though she would certainly be catching up on some reading, right now Rize wanted to understand her charming prey.

The 19 year old nodded and replied "Easily one of them, I've always been more partial to the horror and tragedy genre. Same goes for my movie preferences, but that's a whole other thing I'm not even going to get into. _But_ I can't say I don't enjoy a romance now and then, the problem is finding a decent one that isn't filled to the brim with vomit inducing lies and oversweetness. Too hypocritical for my taste. Not too many good writers nowadays, which is why I'm glad Sen gives her best in each book." He states nonchalantly and Rize understood the feeling all too well, although she wasn't as vocal about the distaste for the shitty literature and other entertainment being pumped out nowadays.

It was hard enough finding a good book, much less a romance one that wasn't unbearable like Jai said. _'He's got tastes I'll give him that. More refined but he seems to be hiding something._ _He's easy going but he's **smart,** perceptive._' She was getting too deep in her pondering, she needs to _focus_ if she wants to catch this one.

"But enough about me, I'm more curious to know about you. I haven't seen you in here before, though I do come in at odd times of the day. Are you new around here?" Jai asked, giving her his full attention with his head leaned forward slightly. _'This is almost too easy, he's already entangled in his own curiosity and I haven't even spoken to him more than 6 minutes.'_ she thinks with almost a smug sense of accomplishment, but it doesn't really come as smug like it usually would. ' _Hmm Odd'._ Usually she would find herself amused by how easily she could lure in her prey, most of them enraptured by her looks and false innocence, staring with lustful eyes. _But_ she usually didn't feel _interested_ in actual conversation with them that went beyond flirting or teasing. With this one she does, so what makes him different from any of the other fish she's reeled in and gutted?

Rize looked from Jai and pretended to think for a moment, but she was really trying to gauge him. So far in the few minutes they've talked he's been easy to percieve, an avid reader like she was, quite intelligent as far as literature went, and very polite manners wise. He also seemed to be quite to the point in certain moments, others he's more how should she say? _Reserved_ , no, _adaptable._ That's the word she thinks that best described him so far. Rize can't say that she isn't enjoying this more than she should, but she must still remember he's _human_. But even then something seems a little... _off_ to her. She can't place it yet, but the feeling is there.

For some reason Rize felt Jai was trying to lure her in and discover more about her to do so as much as she was doing to him. Rize noticed that Jai still awaiting an answer with his eyebrow raised and head cocked to the side in curiosity. Rize chose to answer and in doing so get more information about this one.

"I've only been in this ward for about a week now, but I've traveled here before. It's just my first time in _here_ this trip. What about you? You just move in to this ward?" Rize asks while taking a sip of her coffee, wondering why she hasn't picked up his scent before.

She's hunted around here many times before, and been here for almost a week now but she never once caught wind of him. If _she_ was able to enjoy his scent this much, then so would anyone else in the 20th, like that little snake _Nishki_ for example. Then again she made herself quite clear to him that when she was in the ward, _it was her hunting grounds._ Of course this was met by retaliation, but she gave threats that she would start trying her binge-eating on ghouls of she weren't left alone to enjoy her multiple meal nights without distraction. And since since she had the power and strength to back it up, she was left alone by the wards permanent residents.

"Actually I've only recently arrived here. I've been all over Tokyo but this is my first time in the 20th. I heard it was one of the calmest regarding ghoul activity even with recent events, thought I'd test that rumor out." He tells her and Rize raised an eyebrow.

' _I_ _take it recent events means my_ _little_ _midnight snacking a few days ago till that freak showed up. But what does he mean by "Test it out"? Is he really so careless with his life?_ _Or is he too kind hearted and weak to believe that if such a thing were happen to him it could be resolved peacefully?'_ She thinks both amused and _confused_ , and asks him a question in order to understand more. "So your not really afraid of ghouls or you just think they won't attack you? How do you see them?".

Jai took a sip of his coffee and had a thoughtful expression on his face, and she waited to hear what he would say. "Well I guess I'm not really _afraid_ of guess, but more _observant_ of them. The whole stigma about ghouls being evil is just ridiculous, and extremely hypocritical to me."

Rize tilts her head to the side and asks out of genuine interest "Really? That's an unusual response. Why do you think that?" Jai shrugged a little and elaborated further with Rize listening to every word. _'Why would he think of that? Like that?'_

"Mhm, just think about it. Let's say a man, _human_ , comes in here and started shooting and killing everyone. He gets caught, killed, whatever by the cops. He's labelled as a criminal, a madman, _murderer_. Now let's repeat the exact same situation but the man opening fire was _a ghoul_ this time. He would still be comsidered evil for the act of killing another, but let's say the ghoul also begins eating the bodies of those he killed. So he still gets captured or whatever happens to the human, but the outcome is _different._

 _Now_ _he's being called a monster_ , a monster for taking advantage of the fresh human bodies and meat around him. But that's all ghouls can eat because of nutritional needs, so it's actually _in his nature_ to kill and eat. But both committed the same crime, one just might've done it out of hunger. So which is the bigger evil there, the human with no reason whatsoever, or the ghoul because he's hungry?" Rize sits there actually impressed by the thought process behind his answer, the logic wasn't biased in any way. He was simply stating facts, but something else bothered her. She asked Jai "So what _would_ make aghoul evil in your opinion?"

His eyes hardened aittle although his tone was still the same, even a little bland as he gave his answer. "What makes ghouls _and_ humans evil to me is the killing of innocents, usually children doesn't matter the species, and senseless killing. If a person has the need or wants to kill someone, at least have a reason for doing so. Killing for no reason is disgusting in a way to me, because it makes the person for it appear lower than an animal."

Rize is a little taken back at that, but she understands the morality behind it. She never killed children even when she was very hungry, she always managed to hunt older men who were attracted to her and so easier to kill and eat.

Rize is in a small state of utter bafflement by this person, his views, his moral greyness which resembles hers in a way. Rize decides she's going to try something _risky_.

"Okay I can see your point, now _I_ have a question for you. Say _I were a ghoul_ , what would be your view of me?" Jai actually _smiled_ at her and her eyebrows raised at his reaction to such a question.

"You being a ghoul? Well from our little talk so far I'd say I'd still enjoy your company. But I know nothing of your eating habits, so I can't really say much else. Plus this is the first time we met, I still don't know really anything about you aside from the few things we've talked about. I need more info, though I'm usually pretty good at reading people as easily as I do my books."

Rize tilts her head and decides to push her luck a little more. She leans forward to talk low and Jai leans in as well with an amused expression on his face, liking the way things are changing with her behavior. Rize speaks liw enough for him to hear, but a certain pair of ghouls working hear it nearby. " _Say I were a ghoul who eats too much. Much more than a ghoul usually needs and more frequently. What would you think then?"_

Away from the pair and seemingly unaware Yoshimura and Touka are sweating bullets and listening with rapt attention as they hear her choice of words. _'Is she serious?! She's crazy food wise but is she crazy mentally as well?! What the hell is she doing!?!'_ They think in unison but stop as they hear the man's voice reply, but not in the way they would think.

 _He sounds thoughtful._

" _Well_ _say you **were** , it's just who you are. But here you are now conversing with me_, _which means either your trying to lure me in or your genuinely interested by me to use such a risky choice of words. But there would be a way to see just which, if you were."_ Jai finishes mysteriously and Rize listens for him to go on.

Unbeknownst to her Touka and Yoshimura are also curious as to what he's hinting at. What Jai says next brings a smile to Rize's face but makes Touka and Yoshimura grimace a little in foreboding. "Again this is all hypothetical, but would you be interested in going on a date with me? _Hypothetically?"_ Jai asks and Rize found herself giggling a bit without meaning to. Her eyes narrowed a but as they focused on his, and she sees they are just as focused as hers.

 _'A little_ _hypocritical isn't that? He seems to enjoy my company, and yet when this is all over it'll be quite ironic that the friendship or whatever he's trying to gain here is just as unrealistic as the books we both dislike_. _But I guess it couldn't hurt to try this little date of his. It'll still end the same way.'_

Rize pretends to think about it and sees Jai giving her a smirk, as if he actually knew what she was thinking. That alone would make this experience all the more thrilling. "I'd _love_ to. Like you said, it's all just pretend isn't it?" She asks and Jai replied "So far, but how about I ask you that when our dates over?"

"Fine." Rize said, with victory rising.


	4. Date Night

**Okay here's date night! Or really the end half of it. Didn't want to write _all_ of it though there will be snippets of it. Also there is a continuation of the last chapter which will play a part in this one later on.** **Sorry for the long delay to those who have been waiting, but here it is! Part two of the night will hopefully be out sooner than that one took to write. Drop a review. Let us begin!**

 _Anteiku_ , _yesterday, midafternoon._

Rize watched as Jai departed from the coffee shop with a happy yet mellow expression on his face. Rize herself found a small smile tugging on her face as he waved farewell, and thought of just how tomorrow night would go. Of course the night would most likey end with him finding out just how hungry she could be when she found something she liked, but a part of her wondered what would happen if it took a _different_ path.

Say someone else entered the situation, or he would depart from her in a crowd of people, too many for her to kill every one of them. Things could get complicated, so she would make sure to try and direct how the end of her nighttime date would go.

 _Or_ maybe it would actually be enjoyable enough that she might on a second one with him... _'No, there's only so many levels of playing with my food. Get ahold of yourself Rize. Enjoy and dine only!'_ Her thoughts scowled at her, trying to snap her out of her irrational desire to see this person more.

' _I've_ _just barely met the guy and he's hard to read. But his thoughts on ghouls and their morality as opposed to the usual fear are...interesting to say the least. Unusual for certain coming from a human, but not exactly unwelcome either. Ugh I'm digging too deep,_ _enough_.' She thought further as she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, placing her glasses on the table next to her book.

Rize was so deep in her musings that she didn't notice Touka walking over to her while Yoshimura served the last of the customers in the shop and showed them out with a bow of curtesy. The street was mostly clear for this later half of the day, so the staff of Anteiku would be able to close shop and remain inconspicuous. Enjoy was already clocking out and waved neutrally at Rize, who returned the gesture with a wave of her own and a nod of the head.

Rize was drinking the last sip of her third drink when she saw the blue haired girl standing less than an arms length from her. "Just _what the hell_ do you think your doing you binge eating freak?! Is all that food making your brain slow or are you deliberately trying to expose us?!" Touka growled at her but Rize wasn't fazed in the least by the display. In fact she thought the failed attempt of intimidation was funny, like that of an arrogant child.

" _Oh is someone having a little temper tantrum_? I was merely having a nice conversation with an _interesting_ man. What's the harm in that? Besides he seemed just as curious of me as I was of him. So _back off little rabbit girl."_ Rize sneered and emphazied the last three words, knowing what the girls mask and code name among the Ccg was.

Touka snarled back at her "You gluttonous bitch!" and Rize rose from her seat as Touka backed up with her fists clenched. As the tension rose both of their kakugenes began to show, but before a fight could break out another voice cut in between them, full of authority.

" _Enough!"_

Both of them looked and saw the manager standing their with his arms behind his back, and his kind smile was gone, replaced by the look of disappointment a father would have with sibling rivalry going too far. However the pair were far from related, and wouldn't have any trouble killing the other had he not interfered.

The manager spoke once more, this time to both defuse the situation and to address Rize on breaking her promise. "Touka that's enough. And Ms Kamishiro, I though we agreed to not hunt on our property. That is part of your allowance into that shop. What I just saw was you _violating_ that rule. How are you going to explain yourself?" he asked in a hard tone.

Rize leaned backwards without a care and merely stated "You said not to go hunting, and _I didn't._ He walked in and came to _me_ , I was just reading away when he offered to talk. It's not my fault if he's curious." Both the manager and Touka frowned at her while the former expressed his distaste for the dismissive response.

"And yet you sit there like a spider in your web, waiting for a fly to become trapped in your lines. _I_ _know_ your hunting style Ms Kamishiro, your very well accustomed to acting innocent until you decide the game's at an end. But my main concern is what you will do about the situation now." Rize gave a smile at that and replied without a seconds worth of hesitation.

"Well _he did ask me out on a date,_ I think it would be quite rude not to show up, no? Wouldn't you think so Yoshimura?"

His eyes narrowed at that and Touka growled at her once again. "You buffet eating freak, how's it gonna end _this time_? Him walking your worthless ass home because your _so afraid_ of the ghoul attacks in your area? Or you gonna go for the bold approach and go back to his place to fuck and then have dessert when you tear his heart out and show it to him!?" Rize's eyes narrowed this time at the girls comments, not seeing a reason for the viciousness behind them that was more than her usual.

"What's got you so vicious this time little Rabbit? Why are you so bothered- _wait_ , don't tell me. _You like him don't you?"_ Rize began to grin but Touka replied with a shocked look at being caught off guard. " _What?!_ N-no, it's not _that._ It's the fact that the guy isn't hateful of our kind. Plus he gives good tips whenever he's here and treats the staff good. It's only been a miracle till today that you didn't sniff him out. But now that's all down the tubes cause of _You_." Rize's eyes widened a bit at that and frowned, and turned to Yoshimura to question him.

"Is that true? How many times has he been in here?" The manager shrugged his shoulders and elaborated. "He's visited the shop many times, at various hours of both the day and night. As for _how_ long he's been in here I do warn you he did _lie_ about that. He's been here for longer than a week, closer to nearly a month." Rize's eyes narrowed a bit to know she'd been lied to, and felt the small hope of him making it to the second date plummeting.

"Although Mr Xenoth never mentioned if he actually resided in the area, I assumed that he did with how frequent his visits were. Touka is also right, he treats all of the staff very well. He leaves large tips even for small purchases, and makes good conversation with everyone. His demeanor is a pleasant change in atmosphere, he's someone we actually enjoy serving more so than _others_." Yoshimura finished as Touka glared once more at her with increased intensity.

Rize folds her arms at the last word and how it was emphasized towards her without her name being said. "So I take it you two would be very ah... _hurt_ if he were to go missing after our date for lying, correct?" The pair didn't bother nodding as they knew their words of dissent wouldn't change her mind although the both avoided her eyes to signal their dissatisfaction with knowing his fate now. Even if Rize hadn't been aware of the lie, Mr Xenoth wouldn't have lasted the night with her. These new revelations had practically sealed his fate.

To their displeasure Rize gave them a nice smile sweet as a snakes and began to walk towards the door. As she opened the door with her free hand, book under the other, she looked back to them, with her kakugenes activated. "Well you two better hope he's as nice a guy as you say, because he's already got a lie working against his favor." And with that she departed from the shop, humming a tone they recognized as one she had when she was happy with herself. Touka and Yoshimura gave their own signs of resignation, He with a defeated sigh and Touka with a frustrated growl. As they began their cleanup routine she made one last comment on the matter.

"Sucks to be him, it's too bad. He was actually a pretty nice guy."

 _The 20th ward, today., Noon_

Jai had met with Rize early on in the day, and so far the two had been around the 20th ward going from different book stores to even a few small shops that sold odd trinkets. And along the way he picked up maybe a handful of the, even grabbing one for her that he kept hidden from view, despite her instance to see it. "Not just yet, this is just the first part of it. I need to find a good amount of the second piece." Jai told Rize and she rolled her eyes at his antics, despite the lie she found herself enjoying the day as much as he seemed to.

She hadn't brought it up to him yet, she was actually planning on using it to help reveal herself to him when tonight came, _if he didn't make her date worth it._ Rize found it interesting that Jai seemed partial to the little things, from odd symbols from past civilizations to a particularly interesting pendant he seemed intent on buying. Rize asked him about it with humor in her tone as he admired the odd piece in his hands he seemed to eye intently. "So what's it with you and these little things? I'm flattered you got me one but I don't get it. Why are they so appealing to you?" Jai seemed to stop seeing the item for a moment as his eyes looked past them, through them.

Rize was puzzled, was it something she said? Her eyes focused on his face as he then closed them and shook his head, as if clearing it. He looked to her with a small smile but it didn't meet his eyes. Had she stumbled upon something personal perhaps? Painful, related to family? They hadn't brought the topic up, after all Rize lived a nomadic life most of the time. There was no one to fall back to for her, and in truth while it was harsh it was probably the best thing for her. Ghouls generally grew up either with families or on the streets, going wild or learning to fit in with human society enough to make a decent living. So what was up with this guy?

"Jai? Hey are you ok or did I say something?" She questions, surprising herself as she never asked that of a human before. She didn't care about their trivial lifestyles, nor the sense of "power" they got from financial or political prowess. To Rize as well as most ghouls, Power derived from the strongest physically and leadership wise. It was a much simpler system, even if there were gangs or organizations of ghouls who came together under similar ideals it beliefs, almost like religions. But where religion fails with making alliances between one another Ghouls stick together for survival as well as territorial benefits that were mutual. So in a way wile ghoul politics were vastly different from humans, they were just as complicated in some aspects.

Jai answered after a moment "It's...Nothing much. Truth be told I didn't actually have much of a family to grow up with so I lived mostly on the streets. In that time I found comfort in odd little Nick nacks or things like that which I scavenged. Once I actually got a break in life with my job I went on to books and took to it like a fish in water. But I get a few little pendants now and then to remind myself of where I used to be to what I am now." His finished and Rize raised a brow at that. "And what are you now? In your eyes?" Jai chuckled and replied "I'm alive. That's what I am. What about you Ms Kamishiro?" He asked her with politeness in his tone, and Rize told him "Please, call me Rize. No need to change up the day now." He hummed humorously and nodded.

"Yeah your right, not sure why I did that. I've been calling you by name for most of the day now, not sure what came over me." Rize smirked as she saw this as a chance to lure him in further. "Maybe it's you being a gentleman to a lovely lady." He looked at her amused and followed up with some snark of his own. "As lady like as you appear and as much a gentleman I act, I doubt we're really that simple of people. I don't consider myself one by any means, though I act as one when the time is necessary. I have a feeling you do the same when you wish." Rize tilted her head a bit as he began looking at her in something like victory, and she missed to him.

"Oh? I don't appear to be a lady to you?" She feigned in mock hurt although he saw right through it like glass. "Didn't say that you weren't, I said you _act like one when you wish._ There's a difference, just like with me." She responded by saying "So you don't think your a gentleman then? Despite how you've treated me this entire time? Buying me such pretty little gifts, even a new book or two?" He looked at the pendant in his hand and held it for her to see, and then he pocketed it inside his sleeve, stealing it.

"Nope. I do what I have to in order to survive. Not all of it can include manners nor politeness. That I deem necessary when I am in the presence of people who require it in my opinion. You happen to be one of those people." Rize raised an eyebrow at him over her red rim glasses and asked a surprising question to him. "And what of those at Anteiku? From what the staff told me of the long time you've been going there you've become quite a favorite there. Mind telling me why you lied?" Jai froze not in fear but more like dissatisfaction. He sighed closing his eyes and she knew she had him cornered. _'He better have a good reason for it'_ Rize thinks when Jai once again surprises her like he did his views on ghouls.

"Sorry about that, but I figured I would rather you think I only went there for a short while as opposed to the over abundance of my drinking and visiting habits. My lifestyle doesn't allow me to have alot of time for my own, so whenever I can I go there to relax. I guess I didn't want to seem like I didn't have a life or anything. I'm sorry again, my apologies for that." Jai bowed his head as he finished explaining to Rize, and she found herself accepting the answer with no anger in her mind at the deception. In all honesty she was actually impressed by the sound logic for his lie, although she wasn't sure what to make of his lifestyle. She knew nothing of it, although he did mention before about his job. Maybe she would question him later about it, after all she blew her chance to use his lie against him later if- _when_ she chooses to eat him. But for now he wasn't on her to eat list...For now.

"Well I see the reason for it, bit try not to let it control you in the future. Not everyone is as forgiving as me." Rize said and she had to hold in a giggle at the utter hypocrisy of her statement. ' _Forgiving? Oh that's rich, I hold a grudge worse than anyone except the blue haired bitch at Anteiku, although Yamori might beat me in that category. Ughh nevermind. Focus. Only a few hours left for little Jai, I should give him a fair chance at making it to round two.'_ Rize thought as Jai paid for the other items he browsed through while still hiding the one he stole in his sleeve. As the pair exited the small shop Rize grabbed his arm and held it up with a smirk on her face.

"Naughty naughty. You know you shouldn't steal." She says with an air of mischief as she goes to roll up the sleeve and reveal the stolen item, but to her astonishment it's gone. "What the-? Hey what are you-" She begins to say when Jai then put both his arms around her neck and fumbled with something behind on her nape. She holds in all self defense instincts as he nonchalantly tells her "One second, just wait...And _there_. What do you think?" He smiled at he looks at her for a reaction, and Rize looks down and her eyes widen in utter confusion. On her neck and hanging down to her chest was the pendant he'd stolen, and up close she could see what it was that caught his interest enough to take the item and risk getting caught.

The pendant was red in color like the ever juicy flesh she ate on her sprees, and it was in the familiar shape of a flower she's seen used in book covers as well as music posters. It was a favorite flower among artist because of it's sheer beauty but also the symbolic meaning of it. "A red spider Lily?" She inquires and Jai replied with the scientific name for the flower. "Mhm Lycoris Radiata. It's always been a favorite of mine, and pardon me when I say it looks great on you."

Rize is actually stunned by this and she runs a finger over the intricate design of the flower, seeing just how accurate it was to the real thing. She looks up to see him still smiling at her and for some reason she felt warm at the gift. "Why would you do this for me?" She asks, not seeing what made her so special so quickly to him. They've had enough conversation to be good aquiantances, but this gift he'd stolen seemed to mean more.

"Well why not? You've been quite comforting to be around, and you seemed to forgive me for lying to you which again I'm sorry about. But even if you hadn't found out or if I never told you false information I probably still would've given that to you. I guess I'm a little fond of you already." Jai answered and Rize didn't know what to do.

Out of the many false dates and outings she's had tricking men into following her to be devoured, this one was actually enjoyable to her. He's been nice and kind, but he wasn't putting up an act, or at least Rize couldn't detect one being played on her. She was genuinely unsure of what to do with him, but their little date is far for over. Jai's voice comes across her thoughts with a suggestion that's partly in vain with her being a ghoul.

"I'm starting to get s little hungry, how about you? I know if a great cafe near here, if your interested." Jai told her and Rize thought of t for a moment. In truth she wasn't actually hungry at the moment, but then again she wasn't on the same diet as he was human and all. While Jai had proved to be a nice person, he was still apart of the same race hers preys upon. So she would have to play this more by ear then planning, because so far he's proven himself to be adaptable and so she would have to be as well. "I think that's a good idea, although I hope you'll forgive me. I'm actually not that hungry but I wont hold you back from satisfying yourself." Jai rubbed his nape a little sheepishly and thanked her. "Sorry, it's just I haven't had a bite since last night. Thanks."

"No problem." Rize replied as the two continue their walk.

 _The 20th ward, today, 8 pm._

As he had told her, Rize observed that Jai had quite an appetite on him, and she was actually repulsed a bit not that he ate so much since she was far from a light eater, but because human food to her was just like it was to all ghouls. Repulsive and disgusting, her kind couldn't eat such garbage and to her that's all she could see him eating with content like it was his last meal. Then again her nutritional needs as a ghoul probably wouldn't seem too tasty to him but she supposed that's just the irony of things. Ghouls eat people, people eat food, ghouls can't eat food, and people don't eat ghouls for the same reason they don't eat each other. It's just not in their nature.

But that was a half hour ago, and now the pair was walking absentmindedly through the 20th ward talking to each other every so often. But most of the time they were just taking in the sights, or he was while Rize was still thinking about what to do with him. She was surprised at herself that she was pondering about this instead of just getting it over and eating him, but then again today hasn't exactly been a normal hunt. Rize had actually enjoyed herself today, hell she still was, and it was thanks to the guy walking beside her down the sidewalk.

There was no getting around the obvious here Rize knew that, but she didn't understand what the hesitation was for. She either eats him or she let's him go, which is something she's never done before simply because of identity security and her ravenous appetite. Why was this so hard to decide? ' _Cmon Rize, your a big girl, no your a damn woman. Make a decision! Either let him go for the good time or just end it now! Decide!'_

As Rize was deep in her musings she was fiddling unconsciously with the red spider Lily pendant he gave her earlier in the day, and she glanced to the side to see his face. He seemed to be in a good mood, hands in his pockets, but he seemed like he was looking around for something as he subtly glanced his eyes in different directions every couple of seconds. Was he waiting for something? Did he notice something she hadn't?

Rize took a good but silent sniff to map the area, and she only detected a few human scents that weren't Jai's, and they seemed a bit rougher. Perhaps just homeless laying somewhere in an alley nearby that she spotted coming up, but she didn't smell any ghoul scents which meant she was in the clear if she chose to attack Jai and those random people. To her it would be almost as large as the number she had the other night before Yamori interrupted, and she licked the inside of her lips at the thought of such a meal again being presented to her.

As she still deliberated about what to do with Jai the pair passed by the alley she detected the other humans coming from, smelling about a half dozen, about 4 off the number she had during her last meal. But if she added Jai to that list it would only be 3 off, which didn't really make her any happier since she still was down some and also wasn't sure if she was even going to kill him. She was debating whether or not to leave him and come back for the ones later when one of the people began shuffling towards the pair. Behind him a few others were rising while 2 stayed in their spots, and Rize's eyes narrowed at this.

If she were forced to kill them then she possibly wouldn't be able to control her bloodlust and night eat Jai, but before things escalated she heard Jai speak to the man who now blocked them. "If you don't mind, get out of our way." The time in which he spoke it drew her eyes to him, all day and since yesterday she hadn't heard him use a hard tone once. Not even when he sent the overcooked food at the cafe back so they could get it right. The man sneered at him and shook his head.

"No. I don't think I will, nor do I think any of my friends will. After all you look like a guy doing good in life, so you gotta have money on you. Give it or else the purple haired bitch gets it." The man said as he drew a pocket knife, and the pair noticed while he'd been talking that the others from the alley were forcing them into it, cornering them. Rize's eyes narrowed dangerously at the man who just insulted and threatened them but she was also angry that she now didn't have a choice. Once her kagune came out it would turn into a blood bath, and sadly Jai would be caught on it. She took a bit of pity on him, she actually considered letting him live, but that was gone now because of her urges.

Until Jai _laughed_.

Rize looked at him in confusion as did the thugs surrounding them, and she couldn't understand what he was laughing about at a time like this, standing right next to his and everyone in that Alley's death. He spoke up then as if the thug before him were a friend, and took out his wallet, holding it in front of him. Rize was in shock, what the hell was he doing? Is he really just giving in like that? But that thought faded as she hears the odd and jovial tone he used then. "Ah silly me, your right. I should give this to you, after all you gave me something. _Here, take it."_

Rize noticed the way he emphasized the last three words, and she found a chill going down her spine as she saw just was smiling a cold smile. The thug smirked and went to take the wallet responding "Ah smart guy, don't mind if I do. But I'm not sure what I gave you my friend." As he grabbed the wallet he stopped with his brow furrowed as Jai still held the wallet tight in his grip, his voice growing into a snarl as he spoke.

" _You gave me and the lady a meal."_

Jai lashed out with his other hand and grabbed the knife from the man in an instant before plunging it deep into his stomach. Everyone's eyes widened, Rize's included as the other men began to rush him, and Jai pulled the blade out and threw it point blank into one of their chests. One man veered off and turned to Rize, and she prepared to kill him and everyone here when the man stopped with a choke. Blood splattered across her face and her first instinct was to lick it which she did, but she stopped as she saw where the blood was coming from. She looked at the skewered man before her in shock while one of his friends screamed out "He's s ghoul! Bail!"

Sticking out of her would be attackers chest was a bone white rinkaku tentacle, though it was covered in the victims blood as the organ then lifted him up and slammed the man teeth first into the pavement before her, more blood spraying her. However her instincts were held in place as she saw the tendril coming from Jai's back, which made no sense to her. ' _What the...How in the hell?!'_ Riz thought as she watches it retreat from he man and lash out at one of the other men.

Jai was running for the other humans who ran upon seeing 3 of their comrades die in an instant but they didn't get very far. Rize watched as he sent two tendrils out and stabbed one man before tipping him in half and spraying the alley walks with his insides. Another he grabbed after tripping him and threw him straight up into a fire escape, breaking his back as the man collided with the metal before dropping down. The last one Jai jumped on and picked up before tossing him back with little effort towards Rize, but he was back on him in an instant. Rize watched with confusion and fascination as Jai began to slowly wrap the white rinkakus around the man's body the way a snake does when constricting it's prey.

Rize saw Jai was taking please in this, and she hears the man groan and try to shout out for help but he couldn't breathe any further as the tendrils wrapped tighter and tighter. Rize could hear bones breaking, his labored heartbeat and his pathetic attempts to draw in air when Jai suddenly coiled twice as hard and fast. The man tried to speak but blood ended up coming from his mouth as his internal organs were crushed, bones shoved and ribcage stabbing into his own body the tighter the death grip got. The legs kicks slowed to a stop and Jai seemed satisfied as he loosened them and dropped the man to the ground, blood pouring for his broken and mangled form in a large amount.

Rize's mouth began watering at the smell of suck fresh meat, the way they were all killed with such creativity, but her mind was the only thing stopping her from feasting as she looked at Jai with panic and confusion in her activated Kakugenes. He looked to her and Rize could see his eyes were different as well, but not like her nor any ghouls she's ever seen before. His eyes were black like her own, and while the coloring was the same it was the _shape_ in which the pupils were in that grabbed her attention. His pupils were vibrant red but had the distinct look of a oval on its side. She's never seen eyes like this on any ghoul before, and nor has she seen it on any animals she ever read about it saw on nature programs. (Rize took a small amount of off pleasure in watching the shows, mainly at the hunting prowess of dangerous predators.)

She was still in the same spot when her body normally would been hard at work devouring these morsels when one of Jai's rinkaku tentacles grabbed the body of the man he stabbed with the blade first, and held it up before laying it down before her feet. Her mouth was salivating at the sight when she looked to him before smiled. He spoke to her in a happy tone, but still it held the sir of a gentleman to it, one he said she had been deemed worthy of using.

"Well ladies first. Bon appetit Rize."


	5. Dinner and a Show

**Okay I'm back! Hopefully this is out sooner than I expect, happy to see the reviews for last chapter. Yeah unexpected ending that one! Well here's part two to date night, picks right up where it left off. More of a Jai pov this chapter but I'll always write both. I own nothing but my oc, Tokyo Ghoul in general doesn't belong to me in any way. Slight Blood and gore description so beware which is ironic considering if your reading this story your a fan of Tokyo ghoul. Anyway...drop a review, tell me your thoughts. Let us begin.**

Rize was still watching Jai offer her the corpse he just made with the patience of a man offering a woman a bouquet of flowers. He still waits for her to make a move to acknowledge the meal, or really anything. But much to his disappointment she just watches him with hunger clearly eminating from her stomach but fear and confusion in her eyes which held her in place. But that was to be expected, after all five minutes ago for all she knew he was _human._ Now however she might feel threatened by his display of power, or afraid at worst. The thought made him shakes his head a bit at the notion. It's not what he wanted to give off to her.

Jai sighed a little, he hoped this might've gone easier if he gave her food, but it looks like he still had to explain himself. Although he knew he has to do it at some point, he isn't really in the mood at the moment. He was _hungry_ , and Jai knew she was too. But being the kind of person he is, he wants her to take the first bite, after all it is still date night for them. Jai voiced his conundrum as lightly and politely as he could.

"Look I know your confused right know, but this'll go alot easier if you start eating. I _know_ your hungry and I am too, but I want you to have first bite. I'll explain afterwards. C'mon it's what we do. You know you wanna." He waited and Rize's eyes watched him in caution before darting down to eye the fresh body he gave to her, her mouth clearly showing she was holding back only by sheer will power.

 _'Cmon take a bite Rize, let us feast together! Please!'_ Jai's mind begs in anxious waiting while Rize's has a similar thought repeating itself in her head.

' _C'mon_ _he's offering me food, take it! We're both hungry here, and he's being nice about this...but what is he...oh screw it! FLESH!'_

Rize goes to the ground and viciously breaks off an arm before taking a large bite of meat near the now jagged bone sticks out. She visibly shudders in delight of the juicy meat before Jai smiles at her in victory, and uses his rinkakus to grab the other bodies. He starts dragging them over into a pile as he thinks of which one to start his meal with, and finally picks one. He crouches down after making sure the pair is alone, and holds his tentacles around them both protectively like a bubble.

Jai still gives her distance, after all he wants to be reassuring and friendly, not intimating. If someone were to attack them he wants to be ready to kill and defend, and if so then he'll have more to eat. He grabs the man who he split in half before and begins to tear flesh from the cadavers ribcage with his hands, which he knew to be the softest stuff but not the juiciest. Those portions he'll offer to her when he gets to it, but for now he wants his favorite part.

For a few minutes there's nothing to break the silence except the ocassional pleased moans and grunts coming from the pair as they feast on the bodies, purely focused on the urge to eat. Jai is snapping off limbs to make things easier, Rize followed this example and drinks the flow of blood from a leg she tore off at the knee. Jai soon is finished with one half of the body but before he moves on to the other he ribs the ribcage from the chest plate and offers it to her. "Here, it's very juicy. My treat." Rize looks at him in mild surprise and flattery at the gesture, and she hesitates for a moment. She stares at the meat hungrily and then at him, not understanding why he's doing _this for her_. Ghouls usually _never share food_ , herself included because of her appetite. _'Why is he so different?'_ Rize thinks silently while he waits.

She contemplates taking it while looking to his face for a sign of anything hidden, but he seems genuine in his offer. "Well if you insist." She says while taking the limb and begins stripping it of meat, trying not to break bones off that'll splinter in her stomach. She used to get that when she was little, back before she learned how to make things on her own. She swallows a large portion with ecstacy on her face before she composed herself and tells Jai "Thank you.". He nods with a smile and goes back to stripping a forearm of it's meat from the wrist down while she begins to work on her next dish.

He hums low to himself as he begins to finish this limb, and looks around them once more to see if the pair have attracted any unwanted guests, well unwanted in her case. Jai would gladly welcome other ghouls who came to steal the meal, it just meant more for him to eat. That and the thrill he gets while fighting in such brutal ways against his kind makes things a little less boring when he's out and about. Jai wonders how Rize would react to his other eating habits, since cannibalization among ghouls is frowned upon but does happen. He's also curious about her reaction to him eating _human food_ , since to ghouls it's seen as garbage, mainly because it's not nutritional to the systems. To him it all tastes great, but he hates when someone screws up his order, like that idiot earlier in the diner he visited with Rize.

The feeding continues for another half hour, and by that time Rize and Jai are both beginning to eye the last body while, a pile of bones sits to their left of what remained of their meal. He knows this is a crucial moment and thinks it through as he subtly mimics Rize. She's chewing a chunk of leg meat slowly to savor it, but she does slow her usual pace even more to gauge him. She sure as hell could go for another bite and judging from the way he's eating his meat, so can he. Rize wonders if they'll fight for the piece, and if so who would win. She's fast and powerful with her rinkaku, but she's seen how skilled he is from how he dealt with the thugs they've been hard at work devouring. His own rinkaku had a lot of control and creativity to it, it would be an interesting battle to say the least.

But so far he hasn't gone to take meat from her, hell he actually _offered_ her some at the start and offered more when he got to the ribs of the rest. Should she let him take the last one? Her stomach growls a little at that, she's never given food to another, she always took it. But tonight has been very different so far, so maybe she would have to change things up as well. After all early on she had been thinking of letting him go, disappointed when she thought she _had_ to kill him. Maybe she could try a less conventional path tonight between with him.

So it came as another surprise when Jai spoke up after licking his lips free of blood. "I can tell your still hungry, and so am I. How about we split the last one?" Rize's eyes widen but they return to normal as she ponders his suggestion, trying to see if there's an angle behind it. He hasn't tried anything to harm her today, he gave her dinner and gifts. He complimented her, even said he's grown fond of her in the short time they've seen each other. What was there to be wary of, aside from the obvious answer of her not knowing _what_ he is? But he _had_ promised to tell her once they were done eating, so maybe she should just go along with it.

"Sounds fine to me. But I do want the ribs again. _Please._ " Rize tells him and he bowed his head to her. "Of course, but _I_ want the chest and leg meat. The rest we split when we come to it." He tells her and she accepts it, feeling satisfied by the compromise. In truth she didn't think he would've liked the small request but Rize guesses that her night is just full of surprises. Jai drags the body between them and offers an arm to grab and she nods, knowing what Jai intends to do when he grabs the legs. Both of the binge eaters get good grip on the body parts and tug hard with their superior strength.

They struggle for a few seconds before _viola_ , the body rips in two, it's blood and intestines spilling out into the concrete. Jai breaks off the ribs after tearing off the chest meat and setting it aside, and hands it over to Rize. She in turn grabs the lower half and tosses the legs to him with a smile like a friend would a bag of chips to another. Time passes too quickly for the pair although they do savor each bite, but they are quieter this time than before. Jai knows his moment to start giving answers is close at hand when Rize finishes with the ribs and shoulder blades. While he did wish they had more to eat, he's enjoyed dinner enough. ' _Well_ _, it's time to hear what she thinks of me.'_ He thinks as the last piece disappears down her throat and she looks to him now, her kakugenes retracting like his did.

Jai looks for a dumpster or trash can to hide the bones in and drags one over with a tendril. Rize waits with a raised eyebrow and states "I'm waiting. You said you would give answers, let's begin shall we?" Jai gave her an impatient look and kept tossing the bones in without care, he's doesn't it enough times that he could do it blindfolded if requested. "In a second, you don't want to attract doves or others of our kind here do you? I could care less if it's either because I'll just enjoy dessert, but I know your not one to fight unless you feel like it, right?

Rize narrows her eyes slightly at his crude but very accurate view of her style. How does he know about that? Finally they both stand up and Jai pulls out two cloths from his back pocket, tossing one to her which she catches. She looks back to him as he explained "Easier to blend back in quicker and clean the blood you can't get into your mouth. Trust me, I've done this enough times to know." She hmphs at his method but she will admit it's quite smart. Perhaps she really underestimated him earlier when they were at the trinket store.

"Let's walk away so we don't give prying ears a story to pass the time, shall we?" He holds out his hand for her to walk first, and Rize is still finding mild amusement at the polite manners of which he's doing things. "Fine." She humors him and begins walking while he falls in step next to her, wiping his bloodstained lips and chin. She too cleans herself as she listens to Jai finally start explaining things. "I know early on in the evening you only thought I was human, right? No ghoul scent, nothing different in behavior from others you've hunted?"

She glanced to him and nodded, starting to say "No, you seemed perfectly human to me, even know I wouldn't know the difference unless I saw your kagune. How are you able to blend in like this? You even ate human food earlier, but I didn't see you spit it out or throw it up at anytime? Don't you feel sick?" Rize asks genuinely confused, because if he is a ghoul then his stomach would be hurting right now and even then from ingesting such disgusting filth. It only grew as Jai chuckled and responded "Actually I'm able to eat both human food and humans without getting sick. It's just apart of what I am, so I enjoy it both. I know to you it might be disgusting but I do pity you and other ghouls with you all not being able to taste such things like cake, eggs, hell even tomatoes. It's truly a crime if you ask me, but flesh is a nice trade of, don't you think?"

Rize isn't sure what to say regarding his special eating ability, but she does know the pleasures of good flesh. Not like how Shuu is with all his eccentric styles and such, but pure untouched and fresh meat, some of it still twitching and bleeding from whoever it belonged to merely and arm's length away most of the time. She said to Jai "If you say so, but I guess I'll never taste the appeal." Jai chuckled a little sheepishly at that and the pair began walking towards a more rural section of the 20tg ward. "You still haven't told me what you are exactly." Rize says after a minute of silence and Jai apologized.

"Sorry lost my train of thought. Anyways, I'm not sure what I am exactly, but I am a form of ghoul. A hybrid in other words, you've heard about one eyed ghouls before?" Rize nodded at that, she's heard the rumors, the myths. She never put much stock in them but apparently they did exist in their world. Ghouls born from humans and ghouls mating, which she never understood how such a relationship could last that long between the two species considering how they interact on an everyday basis.

"Well my mother wasn't a normal ghoul like you, she was one of those hybrids. So was my father, however where she was born a hybrid from human and ghoul, he was turned into a ghoul by my mother. He had a horrible accident long before I was born, and she happened to be a blood donor for him. She was a nurse working in a hospital for war veterans, he had been one of her patients that she grew close with. When he had his accident she had already begun a relationship with him, and once he was turned into something like herself they only got closer. A year or so later I was born, a hybrid of a normal one eyed ghoul and an artificial ghoul. I'm the first of my kind, at least that I know of. I haven't met others like me, one eyed or otherwise." Rize listens as he finishes his brief though informative summary of his origins.

So the rumors were true, their races were able to reproduce and create others even with something like the transferring of DNA? It made little sense to her, after all she didn't partake in any relationships, mostly because many others despised her or were disgusted by her eating habits. Then there was the fact that not many shared her interested like reading, most of them were too focused on delusions of grandeur for her to take any actual interest in them. However this individual didn't seem the least perturbed by her eating habit, hell he showed that he was very similar in that aspect. But there's still something that seems off about him, like his unique kakugenes, or the fact that she couldn't smell ghoul on him at all.

"And what about your eyes? They look very different from any I've seen. You smell different too, like a really tasty human. What's that about?" Rize questioned and Jai shrugged, he doesn't really know what to say without confessing his other eating habits to her. He didn't want to do that just yet, he might push her away. "I'm not actually sure. My eyes I never had an answer to, and for my scent... I don't know as well. That's all I can tell you." Jai finished and Rize was still a little curious, but if he didn't even know the reason for it then she would leave it be. Now though Rize has to think of what she should do from this point. Jai must've also been thinking along those lines because he slowed in his walking, as did she. "So...What happens now? We go our ways from here?" Rize suggests since she's still unsure of all tonight's events. Jai gave her a odd look, and Rize raised a brow at him.

"Well obviously we go our separate ways tonight but, I do wonder if maybe...We could do this again? I'm not sure about you but I enjoyed our little date. If you would be willing, would you go on a second one...with Me?" Jai asked and Rize was at a standstill. He was really asking her out on a second date? She stayed silent as she thought about it.

So far he's at the very least intrigued and flattered her with his personality, as well as the charisma he seems to carry about himself. Those at Anteiku had noticed him and even taken a liking to him. His views on ghouls and humans were very grey, but then again so were hers. He eats alot, but yet he still had the restraint and curtsey to offer her his food. Yes she would admit it was his. He killed them, and he easily could've chosen to fight her if she would've tried to take it. But he hadn't, he shared and offered her what he thought was the juiciest parts, which she did appreciate very much. His choices and taste for literature as well as the culture around him also was similar to her own.

Jai had actually shown her a good time tonight, and for the early part of the day as well. He bought her gifts including a book or two, plus the red spider lily pendant on around her neck. He had told her earlier that he's grown fond of her in the short time they've been around each other, and for some reason Rize found herself in a similar situation. She enjoyed the straightforwardness of his answers, even if he were embarrassed or not to say them he still did. And he seemed to enjoy her company enough that he would like another date with her...So why not?R Rize answered after a minute of thinking, and Jai found himself smiling at it.

"I think I would like that, after all I did enjoy today and tonight's meal with you. When would you like to do it?" Rize asks and Jai thought for a moment.

"Hmm not too sure yet, but I do know I'm visiting Anteiku in the morning for my usual fix before I go to work. Maybe we can discuss it then?" Rize thought about it, and while she still doesn't know about his "job" or what his occupation is, she does know if he did show up tomorrow at Anteiku with her then that blue haired bitch will be in for quite a surprise. So would Yoshimura and maybe he would be more lenient with her little display yesterday. Rize wonders if they ever suspected Jai to be what he is, but they seemed scared for him when she intended to take him up on the date. It was gonna be a real shocker when both of them come in happy from tonight. "That sounds fine. What time do you usually head in?"

"Well I work at random hours, but tomorrow I'm definitely going to be there at about 9. I'll see you then?" Jai asked as Rize began to walk once more towards her home. "She turned and gave a small smile, before telling him "Sure thing, have pleasant dreams." Jai laughed and she slowed her walk to listen further before he turned to walk his own way home. "I should've been telling you that one Ms Kamishiro. Good night Rize." Rize smiled again at his gentleman attitude that he claimed she had been seen as worthy of being given.

"You too Jai, you too."


	6. Suspicious Thoughts

**Alright I am back with a new chapter! Gald to see the last one was enjoyed by your readers, and hopefully you'll enjoy this one as well.** **Sorry for the long delay, had to work on both few other stories as well as the holidays making time for writing more scarce. But I digress, I'm pushing through. Updates will have a** **week or two at most between each chapter but this story won't be forgotten. As usual drop a review. Let us begin.**

Rize was walking her way towards Anteiku once again, though this time she was in a better mood because of the night before. Where the last time she visited the place she was still slightly pissed at loosing most of her meal, this time she was content and happy that she had a decent sized one and a good time before it to boot. Even if she shared it, she didn't mind it as much as she though she would've. Rize also didn't carry a book with get this time, but she still wore the pendant from yesterday's outing.

She smiled briefly at the way she'd been treated by Jai, and found herself growing more and more curious about him. How had she nor anyone picked up his intoxicating scent before? Surely _someone_ had to have tried eating or hunting him, but she never heard word of an odd eyed ghoul who only smelled like human. How did he manage to stay off the hunting radar in all of ghoul filled Tokyo?

His manners and flattery had left an impression on her since they meet at Anteiku two days ago, and with the sudden development from last night till now Rize wondered _why_ he had actually done it. Why did he choose to go out on a date with her? It must've occurred to him at _some_ point even before the date that she might've been trying to lure him in and devour him, but still he had chosen to pursue her.

Was he confident in his ability to defend himself or fight other ghouls from attacking him? Did he think she wouldn't attack him because he'd heard of the 20th being much more peaceful and lower with ghoul activity? Were his views in the nature of ghouls influencing him yesterday or the day before?

 _Or_ was he just _genuinely_ interested and " _fond_ " of her as he'd put it?

 _'What the hell's up with me? I barely meet the guy and all I can do is wonder why he's the way he is? C'mon, get ahold of yourself Rize. Keep the sappy curiosity for the second date. Your not some lovestruck schoolgirl, your a sexy and deadly man-eating woman with a big appetite.'_ She thinks to herself and sighs, still unable to completely clear her mind of the strange man-no, _ghoul_ she went out with yesterday. Rize finally arrived and passed by a few customers on their way out the door, before stepping in herself.

Rize looks and sees Yoshimura taking orders this time while the blue haired bitch and the other waitress, _Irimi_ , if she remembers correctly working the Brewers. Rize wasn't sure bcause she didn't make it her business to know people unless they interacted with her on a daily basis or unless they actually did make it their duty to talk with her. Touka was merely known and addressed because Rize wanted to spite and piss her off any chance she wished. She respected Yoshimura because he was the manager of course, along with letting her into the cafe despite their obvious differences in lifestyle. She knew a little of Enji because he brewed her good coffee and was enjoyable when he wasn't worked up.

They were all gathering up bags of various baked goods for those in for the breakfast crowd who needed to be on their way already. Rize smirked slightly in amusement, all these little sheep going about their complicated little lives. ' _Of course, make sure to feed the livestock. Keep them content because every meal could be their last when they become a ghouls.'_ All apart of the big herd her kind feasts on and mimics, some more so than others. Rize never saw the need to act so "normal", _human_ as she heard other ghouls state when expressing their disgust about her eating habits, least of all her _father_.

 _That_ was a great irony, because her clan was quite notorious for cannibalization that many of her "siblings" in her generation so to speak, were born with their own kakujas before they indulged in eating other ghouls for power. Act " _no_ _rmal_ " and yet cannibalize your own kind like it's an everyday sort of funtion. Rize never bothered much for that way of life, not that it really disgusted her. After all while taboo in certain areas it _does_ happen from time to time.

However, the way her family treated it wasn't very desirable in her own purple eyes. She found eating more humans meant more strength and a more powerful kagune than most, which went hand in hand with her deep but natural hunger for their flesh. How it was supposed to be, Ghouls were _meant_ to eat humans. There wasn't any way of denying it, their bodies and makeup literally screamed and preached it. It's just the way the world worked, and she was glad to be on the side which wasn't lower on the food chain.

Early on her childhood she had been ordered to curb her ravenous eating, to not indugle in it because it wasn't "civilized enough" and yet was expected to partake in eating her own kind for power when she could do it the easier way by eating lots of humans. Sure eating ghouls made the process faster for getting a _kakuja_ , but the taste wasn't the same. And even among ghouls who went that route to them it was more of an _aquirred_ one. Rize begins to wonder what Jai would think on the matter, after all he was against killing innocents and yet would consider those who kill children evil, even if they are ghouls. His views interested her, this she knew and found oddly pleasing for some reason.

 _'Does he regularly fight his own kind who might come and try to eat him because of his alluring scent? Would he try to go for a kakuja if it meant he could get stronger, to defend or to hunt?'_ He didn't seem like a power hungry person, which Rize was glad for because those individuals were too vain for her liking. Rize isn't a hypocrite though, she took a fair amount of self pleasure with her body because it made her lifestyle all the easier with luring in unsuspecting men. Perhaps she should ask him on their next little date, since Anteiku was currently too filled with humans to talk freely about their true natures. She wonders what they'll go and do this time, and whether he'll be sharing his kills again.

As Rize began to make her way towards her usual seat she noticed the little rabbits glare on her, as well as Yoshimura's eyes although he didn't make it as known to the customers. She gave them both a humor filled pair of eyes and calmly took her spot in the cafe, waiting for Jai to arrive and surprise them. Rize wonders just how the pair would react, would their jaws hit the floor in shock that the very nice and polite "human" made it through the night with the fearsome and gluttonous binge eater of tokyo? Would they think Rize were merely toying with him to make the experience all the more tragic on all of her parts?

 _'They're going_ _to be in for quite a show_ , _the binge eater and the odd but likable hybrid seeing each other. Quite a pair...ugh snap out of it. We both just met each other, get ahold of your thoughts!'_ Rize shook her head, for some reason when she thinks of Jai her mind goes further into detail, being more... _committed_ as best she could put it. Being someone who drifted from ward to ward with nothing to tie get to any one door except food obviously, Rize never wondered about certain people past her encounters with them. Even Yamori was included in that, though she did make sure to avoid any areas he's been rumored to be in at the moment.

Not out of fear no, he was just a little man with a few disgusting habits who causes _uneccassary pain_. Rize isn't merciful by _any_ means, she's taken enough pleasure in the pained or betrayed expressions of those she's lured in and deceived, but Yamori was just a freak who took a little too much pleasure in it. Rize takes it in the thrill of the hunt, _He_ does it to random people during _torture_ sessions. Hell, he probably gets _off_ on it.

 _Fucking weirdo, though I guess that's what "civilized ghouls" think about me and My eating. Hmph, not that I really care. I'm just a hungry girl is all.'_ Rize thinks and finishes with a slight smirk, her eyes holding hidden humor. Eventually the little rabbit makes her way over after handing out another order two tables away, and as she passes by Rize pretends to pout at being ignored. "Aw no service? I'm hurt."

Rize doesn't get a response except for a quiet growl Touka gives without sparing the purple haired girl a glance. But her eyes show a hint of hate she can't express because of nearby customers, and Rize keeps herself from laughing snarkily at her. ' _Oh_ _this is going to be fun.'_ She thinks and waits for Jai to show up in a few minutes time, after all Rize had arrived a bit early to see how things were in the shop at the moment. To her amusement the manager finally comes closer, his composure being held in front of the customers not even paying attention to the ghoul pair, but Rize can tell by the tightness of his smile that he isn't very pleased to see her.

"Ms. Kamishiro how good to see you once again." He politely says with a somewhat clipped tone, though to anyone who isn't as experienced with him as she they wouldn't know the difference. Rize bowed her head and and offered a greeting back. "You too Manager-san, I take it things are going well today?" His eyes narrowed ever so slightly as he replied to the purple haired femme fatale.

"Business is good today, though so far I am _mildly_ surprised to see one of our regulars here at Anteiku hasn't appeared yet. Mr Xenoth is usually here by now, but forgive me. If I recall correctly he does come at random times, perhaps he is sleeping in because of... _yesterday's activities?_ " At the way he mentioned Jai's absence Rize gave a semi concerned look to the old man, mocking him for his indirect accusation towards the notorious binge eater. She decides to make smalltalk until Jai arrives, it'll make the effect ever sweeter when both the protective old fool and the blue haired bitch see that their precious little customer is _still alive._

"Perhaps he is, after all we did spend the whole day together. He really knows how to treat a lady for a good time. Maybe he's just extra sleepy from all the walking we did. After all he took me to many shops and such." Rize muses happily and Yoshimura tilts his head, not believing her facade one bit. "Is that so?" He inquired and his suspicions rose as he saw the smug look on her face, but he doesn't understand why.

' _Did she take particular pleasure in killing me Xenoth? Her mood tells me she enjoyed the little facade of a "date" he took her on. Surprising that it lasted all day like she claims, she usually goes for night time hunts as opposed to daytime in order to stay anonymous. Perhaps she ended it at night, but she usually seems more... reserved with such victories. Why does she seem different this time?'_ Yoshimura thinks quietly to himself, pondering what he should say next when something the girl does confuses him.

He sees that she is looking past him towards the entrance with an even more smug expression and he in turn looks behind him as he hears the bell at the door ring, signalling a customer coming in. Yoshimura's eyes widen in surprise when he sees standing there with his usual but warm smirk, _was Mr Xenoth._ Alive and whole, no indication of any injury or recent trauma like the older man would've thought. The manager stood there in general shock and he saw me Xenoth go to the counter to place an order, just like he would any day and looked for Touka's reaction.

Jai arrived at the counter and waited for Touka to turn around, as she was busy putting in a new filter in the Brewer. She turned around and her jaw dropped slightly in shock as well to seeing him alive, and Jai seemed to find this amusing as well.

"Something caught your tongue Touka?" Jai asks, and the girl's eyes widened a bit and she managed to get herself under control. _'How the hell is he alive?! She didn't do ANYTHING?!'_ Touka's thoughts yelled in panicked confusion but she kept it hidden and shook her head quickly to clear it before addressing his question.

"Um, eh no. Just...something distracted me, will you have your usual?" She tried to finish with her usual nice smile because he was a great customer and a nice one at that. He gave a nod of the head and spoke again to her, still acting as if he hadn't noticed any change in her behavior.

"Mhm, I'll take it to go but I'll be here a few minutes. Going to have another chat with the lovely lady with purple hair over there." He said and gestured his head over to where _She sat_ , and much to her surprise she also saw the purple haired freak smiling with smugness radiating off her while the manager stood staring at Jai much like Touka was. Just what was going on?

Touka swallowed and replied to his little statement "S-sure, I'll bring it over soon as it's done." He pulled out his wallet and paid, leaving one of his large but usual tips in the tip jar. Before she gave him the receipt he gave a small smile and simply told her "Thanks." Before humming as he walked towards Rize with a mildly cheerful smile on his face, but he gave a bigger one when he saw Yoshimura standing near her.

They must've been in the middle of a conversation when he'd arrived, because he could see the older man looking to Rize with a intrigued and slightly confused expression that he tried to keep reserved in light of there being human customers nearby. He must've have suspected like Touka did that he would be eaten by her, and the thought honestly made Jai want to laugh a little.

"Ah Yoshimura sir, how are you today?" Jai began with his usual polite mannerisms, and the manager didn't answer for a few seconds before donning his usual smile and replied "Well enough young Xenoth, the morning crowd comes and goes as usual. _Your here as well._ I take it yours and Ms Kamishiro's little outing went over ah, quite nicely?" Yoshimura casually asked Jai and was surprised by his answer. The much younger male nodded in confirmation before taking a seat across from the notorious binge eater without so much as a moment of hesitation or fear.

"Why yes, thank you for asking. Rize and I walked about and saw the sights, bought a few things, and we both shared a decent enough dinner towards the end of the night. I know I enjoyed it a lot, how about you Rize?" He asked the purple haired girl and Yoshimura was in shock at her behavior. She had actually giggled humorously and easily _flirted back with the "_ human". This had to be some sort of trick, there was _no way in hell that this man survived a night with the glutton of Tokyo._ But things only grew more confusing to the older man and blue haired girl watching the scene from the counter when she leaned forward a bit and easily jested back with him.

"I told you I did Jai, wasn't lying about _that._ Plus we both came back here like we agreed on, remember?" Jai's eyes held humor in them at the double meaning to the words, because those who manage Anteiku must be sweating bullets since they still think he's human, but once today's activities pass he'll explain himself to Yoshimura and the rest. After all he doesn't want to lie to them, they've been great to him and his random but very frequent visits. Plus since he was going to be hunting more in this ward it would help to have another safehouse style place, it helped draw suspicion away from his other hunting grounds.

Then again he hunted _everywhere in Tokyo. It didn't_ matter the ward, he ate where he wanted and fought anyone else who tried to stop him from doing so. But he wasn't territorial by any means, sure he had a home close to the 20th but he didn't stay in any area to feed longer than 5 weeks. This was to ensure doves didn't pick up a trial and try to anticipate his moves, which didn't scare him in the least because they were always welcome on his menu. The reason the ccg was in such need of officers and investigators was because of him not leaving any trace of being found. No bodies to try and identify, which means no reports to be filed back and no name for him in the Ccg. Yet.

He knew it would happen at some point, which is why long ago he devised ways aside from his assortment of masks to keep his identity secret, which included his habit of staying clean. Quite a contrast to how bloody he would get when he was in a particular mood for his favorite meals, ghoul and human all at the same time. But outside of feeding Jai lived a comfortable life, enjoying his music, small trinkets, artwork he finds in stores. Just living day to day with a peace of mind since he didn't have money problems, since he took all forms of currency from his meals purses and wallets before disposal of the bones came into play. He was brought from his musings when he saw Rize's expectant face and Yoshimura's own curious gaze.

Jai chuckled as he shook his head and held up his hands a little in defeat. "Ah your right, how silly of me to not see. I did suggest we meet again before our second date so we could have a plan this time. Sorry about winging the first one." He send apologized but he knows Rize enjoyed it quite a bit if she was willing to meet him and discuss a second. Jai gave her a pair of half lidded eyes and kept his smile when Rize laughed a little and gave a bigger one of her own.

"If the first was that enjoyable being open than I have something to look forward to if your wanting to plan it tis time. Wouldn't you agree Manager-san?" Rize turned her head and cocked it towards Yoshimura, waiting for a reaction to the words he's probably never heard her speak. And how right she was, because inside the older man's head gears were turning rapidly, trying to seek out the answer to this growing feeling of madness.

 _'The day Rize Kamishiro let's a human live and successfully dates him is the day I will know hell has arrived to this world. But I must give an answer to her, to the both of them for how young Xenoth is looking between me and her.'_ He thinks as he gives a polite bow of the head and his usual smile.

"So it would appear, I'm not sure if this conversation should be overheard by myself, do I'll be leaving you two now. Though I would be interested to hear if this date of yours is successful Mr Xenoth. Perhaps during your next visit here you and I could have a talk of our own?" Yoshimura asked and was pleased when Jai nodded his head at the suggestion.

"Of course Manager-san, it wouldn't be a problem. Truth be told I've been looking for a private chat of my own with you and the others here at Anteiku. How about in a few days time? I'm sorry to say the next two days are going to be quite busy for me, it's why I wanted to meet with Rize today so I could plan something for us." He finished and Rize found her curiosity rising, after all he hadn't fully specified what he did for a living, so what would make him that busy for two or more days? Some sort of human office job? He could certainly blend in without drawing suspicion since he was able to consume human food, so was he friends with any humans for a particularly long time or close with some as well?

"A pleasure then, Mr Xenoth. Good day Ms Kamishiro." Yoshimura bowed his head and left the pair, glad that he might be getting some sort of answers on these strange developments happening here in the 20th. Touka was watching subtly from the counter but she saw more people entering the shop as the bell rang with the door opening and knew she wouldn't be able to watch them too closely without getting odd looks from people and possibly the two in question. She sighed, today was beginning to really, REALLY confuse her.

"Well that was refreshing. How are you doing today?" Jai mused before turning his attention back to Rize who returned her gaze back to him and replied. "Quite well, thank you for asking. Last night's dinner was delicious, wouldn't you agree?" He hummed in approval before giving a mischievous smile to her.

"It was a decent one, but I do think for our next little outing we have something with more... Quality. And perhaps enough for both of us without having to share? I know that must've been different for you, and maybe not in-" He was starting to apologise for but Rize stopped him by lightly tapping his hand which may on the table. He raised an eye at her in surprise but not with any anger but more relief. "Oh don't worry about that, the experience was actually pretty interesting to try out, I've never done it before. At least I got to share the first time with a _gentleman, wouldn't you agree?"_

He knows the last set of words were to reference what he's told her about how he really saw himself, not a gentleman to everyone but to those he decided were worth it. But he was pleased that she had claimed to enjoy it, so he knows this next meal he's gonna have to do something special. More to eat, as well as a different venue. Maybe something similar to the aquacafe he heard was attacked early on in the week, the one he suspects Rize was involved in because of the reports about a large body count. Well wherever he chooses to take her, there's going to be at least _double_ that body count.

"Sure thing, but you know how I see myself. At least I get the pleasure of knowing I could giving that to such a lovely lady." He jested and Rize gave a smirk at his compliment before he continued. "But don't worry about our next one, there'll be plenty for the both of us. It'll be fun, I promise." He tells her and Rize unknowingly have another of those giggles, which got a reaction from him. She saw much to her surprise that Jai had reddened cheeks, was he that way because he'd made her do that? Rize's own cheeks had genuine red to them which almost never appeared because most of the time she faked it to help lure in her victims. But this time it was real, she had actually giggled and actually blushed for this man. What was up with her?

Trying to avoid discussing that awkward outburst Rize asked Jai "So when are we going on our second date? You said your gonna be busy for 2 days, so I assume at some point after that I'll see you again?" He had a thoughtful look on his face and went in for something unexpected. "I think so, although it really just depends on how quickly I get my work done. But I might see you before that if I happen to pop in here and your here as well, but I'm not going to tell you to do that. I do work random hours after all, the staff here knows I don't really have a set visiting schedule. But I can tell you my address if you wish...And you could tell me yours. If you want to." He smoothly suggested and Rize found herself smirking. He had some of the best people skills she's seen, not too intimidating and yet not appearing weak. Just normal, completely hidden in intentions.

From his actions during their date she can actually envision him visiting her apartment, perhaps bringing another gift or such with him as an offering of sorts. Truth be told she would always see the best offering as that of flesh she hadn't killed but was given, but she would be content with him doing something similar to the Spider lily pendant. Just a simple gift which he didn't need or have to give and yet chose to do so. It was just the gesture that made her happy in a way she's not completely sure about yet. But she wasn't one to deny such feeling, and so voiced it to Jai.

"That sounds good, I do have a residence not too far from here but it is a good walk. How far is yours?" Jai shuffled and rubbed his nape awkwardly before replying.

"It's actually close the the border of the 20th, well the one I use now is. But you'd need a train to get there, wouldn't want to make you walk that much." Rize cocked her head to the side at his use of words. ' _One of them? How many does he have? Or are they all really safehouses or something?'_ Rize asked her head but couldn't think of a different answer that would fit. He did say he was homeless when he was younger but he wasn't that way now. Did he just flutter to different wards when he wished like she did? She would know to ask on their next date.

Before she could ask where to meet the blue haired rabbit walked towards them, carrying a to go cup as well as a bag which smelled unpleasant to her, which probably meant human food inside. But her sense of humor remembered the girl still thinks he's human which should heavily confuse her with why Rize has let him live this long. But those questions would be answered with time, after all Jai did mention to the manager about a private talk. Perhaps she should ask to be present during that.

"Here you go Jai, freshly baked and warm. And your coffee is a bit hot, fair warning." Touka handed the items to him as he stood up and took them in his hands, bowing his head to her. "Thanks Touka, just in the nick of time." He said while turning back to Rize who had a glare shit at her by the little rabbit, not that it got a rise out of her. Rize still saw the way the blue bitch acted around herself and Jai to be childish, probably jealous as well. "Well I've gotta get going, I'll leave you my address." Jai said as he quickly pulled out a business card?

Rize took the piece of paper and flipped it over, there was a phone number as well as two addresses, one labeled home and the other as work. Rize found herself more curious, she knows one of those places. And found herself with a growing sense of unease in her mouth that she tried to fight down as she watched Jai leave out the door.

The work address was across from the Ccg headquarters.


	7. One day to the next day

**Okay I am back! Happy 2018 to everyone! I know I ended the last on an unexpected cliffhanger but I wanted to leave a bit of mystery there in all honesty. Now we finally have a Jai centered chapter! Will be as long as the last, and the actual second date should be in about 2 chapters. Before that we have Jai in this one as well as him visiting Anteiku for a talk with a few members of the staff in the next. The song whistled in the beginning is the same one Jai whistled when he spared Miche and** **Irae in chapter one as well as the same one he departed from Anteiku with after meeting Rize. If your interested in hearing the actual song, Paul Whitman's version of the song is on YouTube and that's the one Jai enjoys the most. It appeals to him because of the lyrics, and how he can apply them to himself in a few ways. You'll see later on, don't want to spoil you guys. Also side note there's a surprising change to a certain character who will appear in this chapter, trust me it's mainly due to how I first saw them when they appeared in the Anime as I haven't read the manga but know certain things. I'll see how you guys feel about it, but of course the pairing will remain Jai x Rize, no matter whatever I write in other characters heads. So just wanted to warn you all, and I'm sure you know who I'm talking about in this chapter and story in particular. Well I hope** **you enjoy the newest chapter. Drop a review, let us begin.**

" _Jeepers Creepers...where'd ya get those peepers...Jeepers Creepers...where'd you get those eyes?"_ an odd and old style tune was both whistled and alternatively sung low by a young man leaving a cafe with a coffee in one hand and a baked goods bag in the other, seeming just like every other commuter out this early in the morning heading in for work. Although this particular individual was _far_ from ordinary, despite how easily he could blend in with a crowd if he so wished. It was just a talent of his, even if originally it had started out as a life skill that needed to be learned early on in his younger years alone.

 _'Always love that tune, instrumentals are my favorite but there's just something about that one song that feels so...fitting. Eh what the hell am I thinking? Too early for this, just get to work already. The sooner I finish my workload the sooner me and Ms Kamishiro go on a another lovely date. I'm just glad Rize actually wants to, I wasn't sure how she would react after seeing how powerful I can be, but she said yes!'_ The darker haired young man thought happily with a content smile on his face as he walked out the shop door and past a few of the usual morning crowd. He sidestepped a few who were too busy looking at their phones or trying to balance their food and just kept walking. He'd always been great at navigating through a crowd, both because of his job and when hunting certain targets he'd peaked his interests in played hard to get.

Jai continued to whistle without any worries on his mind as he passed the street corner opposite of which Anteiku resided. His food and coffee in hand, Jai was enjoying the brisk cold air of the early morning like he usually did just before work. Today was shaping up to be a fairly decent one so far, he had his talk with Rize for their next date. A planned one to one with the manager in a few days, he got to tease Touka a bit, and had his usual delicious breakfast to munch on. Plus his workload wasn't too bad today, but he did need to put some time in. So all in all, things were good. He took a good sip as he headed for the nearest train station a few blocks away, and hummed in content as he really started to appreciate the flavor.

Today's brew was pretty damn good, not as good as his own special mix but quite close. Then again after Enji, Touka was the one Jai always thought had the next best brewing skills. He hasn't had the pleasure of trying the Managers own special style, though perhaps he would be treated to a cup in their little talk during the week. That was if he was lucky enough and the conversation went smoothly, which he hopes it did. Jai took a small amount of pride in himself at being an accomplished cook, since he has to eat human food to survive. It wasn't like he didn't like that fact about himself, no, far from it actually. He _enjoys_ normal food, because it gives some variety to a life where he would normally be restrained to eating humans or ghouls had he been born a normal ghoul. He got to enjoy all the wondrous foods ghouls only heard of and associated with disgust because it wasn't appetizing or possible to eat. But he _wasn't restrained,_ and that fact was both an advantage and a curse at the same time.

Jai still isn't sure what he truly was, but he knows he sides more with the ghoul side of his biology, because of body type and feeding. He hasn't met another like him exactly, but though _extremely rare_ he did hear stories of ghouls and humans joining together and making hybrids like his mother _the old fashioned way._ Those were the one eyed ghouls, only one of which he's met and gotten to know. They were like him because they were different from the average ghoul, but even he is another separate sub species they can't share any sentiment in.

But he did remember bitterly _that_ _one_ had tried, but it hadn't worked out very well. It was a time he really doesn't want to remember because it was a darker one for him, and part of his past he doesn't dwell on much. But such spawn of both human and ghouls were a huge step forward for the relationship between Ghoul and Human, but the sad fact was that it didn't happen much. Such relationships between wolves and sheep could only last so long before one decided to eat the other, or the sheep decides to kill the wolf before it turns on it. But there were only two people who he's positive have persevered through such an impossible task and tried to stay together since he knows nothing of his grandparents.

Those people were his parents.

He has trouble remembering their names, not due to bad memory, but because he hadn't known their names very long before they...died. To him they were always mother and father, faces were usually better than names to him. He's great with both, but to him once you _see_ the person, _truly see_ them, it doesn't matter what they call themselves. The only thing that matters to you is how _you see them_ , and for Jai that image is a bit blurry at times regarding his parents. And after they were gone is when that blurriness began to worsen, little by little. he sides as he continues his walk, tossing the now empty coffee cup into a nearby trash bin but still eating his pastry.

It was a sad side effect of his younger years on the street, trying to become educated after he'd lost them. He didn't want to become wild like he'd heard happen to others of his kind, but being what he is wasn't exactly an invitation to the quiet life. A time where he had to fight for his life or else be devoured, which changed once he learned what needed to be done. He killed and did whatever he needed to live, robbing the corpses of those he fought and killed or hunted in order to try and make a living. Then he actually struck good with his job as a private investigator. Not the kind belonging to the ccg for the elimination of Ghouls, but an old fashioned people finder. Jai operated on his own time, his own hours and under himself as boss. And with the rapid amount of disappearing or missing people in Tokyo due to both crime and Ghouls, business was always going to be there for him. And it worked out just fine.

But still certain things remain in his memory, like the way his parents had gotten together, and had him. How they tried raising him as normally as they could since they weren't exactly a quote on quote normal couple themselves. He remembered their old home, which he knows is fine because he had bought the property a few months ago and restored it himself with a few contractors who worked off the books. And course their deaths. He sighed as his walking slowed for a minute before resuming it's brisk pace.

 _'Stop it, there's no changing the past and there never will be. Just live one day to the next day, no life living life in the long gone.'_ He thought as he boarded a train and searched for a seat, glad when he actually finds one that isn't too dirty or surrounded by others. He enjoyed his privacy for certain things, and yet liked to be around people for most things. Sometimes observing them and trying to understand certain individuals, or just enjoying the company at other moments. It was odd to him, trivial even that he does such a thing so much. But then again there were many benefits to the simple act, for _both_ sides of him. He's grown to understand both his prey and his fellow beings in a better light, a clearer one.

He knows from human behavior that they usually don't like to be alone, even those who were single and lived by themselves. They naturally and instinctively craved attention, social acceptance and interaction. Ghouls were different although similar. Unless they knew each other or had some sort of benefit, even a mutual one, Ghouls tended to avoid each other for some odd reason aside from couples or family. Perhaps it was more of the competitive predatory mentality they all naturally have, even the ones who try their damnedest to appear and act human. Didn't matter how they appeared to humans, their bodies and needs _always_ determined what their inner intentions and morals were when it comes down to survival of the fittest. When push came to shove, they would do what they needed to in order to survive. But there were always some who tried to defy those barriers, and they succeeded in vain.

Because like with everything in this so called life, there were always _exceptions, variables, Gambles...and gamblers._

Jai himself was in that mix of things, because he was someone who lived in two worlds at once and didn't at the same time. As far as any CCG investigator who might see his kagune and him devouring flesh was concerned, he was certainly a ghoul. To the average human he appeared to be exactly like them in behavior, socialness and food habits, so he must've been a human. It made them less aware of his true nature at times, too comfortable around such a hunter like himself. To the average ghoul he was just a _really_ good smelling human, and he had to deal with that sort of viewpoint and defend himself from attacks. But to ghouls once he revealed his kagune and kakugenes, he was both an enigma and a predator in his own right.

Because he was just like them in eating habits as well, but worse because he probably eats more flesh in a _month_ than Rize does in _three_. And that was combined with all the human food he ingests daily as well. It was only mere or somewhat cruel luck that he didn't have to eat flesh daily, and he could manage that portion out. An average ghoul can survive on one human corpse for an entire month, however who in the ghoul world actually maintains that mindset but a few? To the everyday ghoul feeding could occur about 2 to 3 times a month in with 2 or 3 people going "missing". But because of the large ghoul count in Tokyo there were missing people reported nearly everyday, and it was apart Jai's "official job" to find them as a Private investigator. But that made things much easier for himself to handle food wise, finding the missing persons and those responsible. And that fact always meant his belly was filled when need be.

His body craved human flesh just like it did human food, but it also needed _ghoul_ flesh as well to survive. It _desired_ it like it was a lifeline to life, it was never something he could just ignore. He learned that lesson the hard way early on with the starving pains, the sense of malnutrition his parents couldn't seem to understand despite feeding him human flesh and even food in an attempt to help. Then once he was homeless and living on the streets he had to survive ghouls trying to prey on him, and killed them when he couldn't get away. Not that he was a coward in his life but he knows when he's beat by power or too weak from hunger, and he'd rather escape to see another day than die because of pride. But that was then when he wasn't as educated about himself and his needs, now was a completely different scenario. Now he killed whatever threatened him and ate them all, but he isn't evil in doing so. He's just the better killer, not his fault.

' _Though I doubt anyone related to the investigators I've disposed of would accept that sentiment. Eh oh well. They knew what they were getting into when they signed up for the job. It can't be helped.'_ Jai mused to himself as the train crept to a stop and the passengers around him began shuffling about, either getting off or moving to newly available seats with the departing dozen or so in the car. Jai wasn't leaving his seat because his stop was next, so he took the chance to take a little smell of the car and see what he has near him. Not that he was feeding right now but he likes to know if there's any threats to himself for later possibly, because he did use this train often enough for work. Other than that he either walked, took a cab or at night he used his rinkakus and speed to use the building rooftops and the fire escapes. He doesn't want to be tailed unless he's aware of it, and deal with whoever was foolish enough to try doing it on him.

He took a good sniff though he did it quietly and slowly to truly take in as much as he could in one go, and found himself more at ease. ' _No ghouls in here surprisingly, but then again I'm the exception. Hmm quite a few good scents, only one or two familiar. That pair over there...'_ His eyes casually observed a young boy, no more than 13 or 14 with his mother who herself seemed young. Perhaps early thirties at most, but for some reason instead of looking away Jai watches them a bit more. At their smiles, so care free and innocent, probably not a care in the world, just enjoying life. He smiled faintly before turning away and Jai found himself no longer wearing a kind smirk of a smile like he usually did. ' _That's the way it should be, families able to be happy with each other. Son's with mother's, daughters with father's. Cousins... Something I'll never be able to experience. I'm the first, and I'm the last.'_ He thought glumly as the train stopped, and he saw the small family get off first since they were nearest the doors. A thought pooped into mind as he took his turn and walked through the doors, disposing of his food wrapper in a nearby bin. A more optimistic and less depressing thought which brought some light back to his eyes and a small smile on one side of his mouth.

 _But at least I'm not fully alone in the friendship/aquaintances department. I got the staff at Anteiku which will soon enough accept me more, hopefully and...Her too. Rize. She's very interesting to me, and I'm finding myself fond with her. But the question is why, is it because of her eating habits? Her taste for literature? Our similar views on morality, or personalities? I guess I'll find out soon enough on our second date. Now I just have to think of a spot we can enjoy ourselves, and both be able to make an easy getaway. But it's gotta be plentiful, and not too public. I don't want to scare her off if some unwanted guests decide to show up asking for a piece and spoil it with me wanting to take a piece of them instead. Who am I kidding, I'd take the whole thing and then some. Still though, gotta make it count.'_ He thought with more humor towards the end and walked down the steps leading up to the station. Once he was street level he was able to see the massive CCG building just across the way, and the plethora of other buildings near it, which included his office. He again began his brisk pace though not hindered this time by any food or anything at all in his hands, and therefore was able to navigate through the crowds easier. He began whistling the tune from before as he began to see the building where his office resided, small establishment grouped in with many other stores and businesses. Small time of course, but here and there were a few big names around Tokyo.

He began unlatching his keys from his waist, a safety tip he followed since he'd once found himself pickpocketed by some random person long ago during the end of his homeless spell. They'd bumped into him on the street and he hadn't thought much of it, though he did take note of their strange appearance. White hair with creamy white skin, almost like bone or just bordering on cream color. And the red stitches, how he'd never forgotten them. Covering her wrists, part of her chest, a little hint of her face, that crazy happy face. He sniffed her out not even a block away in an alley way entrance during the midday, which meant he couldn't kill them without drawing attention at such a bright time of day. Plus once he'd actually caught her she smiled and apologized, before returning his wallet to his hand much to his mild surprise before introducing herself as Juuzou Suyuza.

At first Jai hadn't been sure Juuzou was a woman from the way she was dressed, really upbeat demeanor and even voice at first, but when he'd called her identity into question she'd shown him more than enough to know she was a woman by shamelessly flashing him a peek at her bra. One red face and solid minute of hard laughter later had defused the tension of the theft and brought a new one when he decided he'd had enough and turned to leave. She had then called him out by name which caught his attention, and he'd questioned how she knew his name, to which she cheerfully explained she looked at his wallet. He remembers how annoyed he'd been at the way she stated it, like it was nothing out of the ordinary. And while nothing had been stolen because he'd been broke that day spending money on food, he just wanted to get to work and turned to leave a second time. Then the crazy white haired girl had insisted on walking near him much to his growing annoyance and he oddly found the odd girls persistence comforting.

It had been quite a while before he started going to Anteiku, before he even started feeding near the 20th ward at all which he initially was drawn to because of the reports of Rize's feeding. Or at the last one he suspected, because there were a decent amount of ghouls in the 20th he hasn't encountered and decided for future that he would perform his own private investigation on. For food purposes of course, though those in Anteiku were off that list. He usually only dealt with those in each ward that were the top dogs, and usually they came for him first when he simply wandered through in search of his next meal. So while they were so caught up in defending their own territory, they unknowingly made themselves lose it by having their lives taken because of his hunger and need.

But Jai did slowly warm up to the strange woman who he'd seen a few times during that same week, before finally offering to treat her to lunch just to get her out of his hair. It had been simple, feed and get rid of. But over that very lunch he found her to be quite fun to be around, the craziness she emitted was a positive contrast to how his mood had been that week because he hadn't had any cases that month for nearly two solid weeks. Had he not had the savings from all his victims wallets he's sure his hunger would've been worse and he might've eaten Juuzou that day in the alley, but it seemed fate was kind that day. He now saw the girl once every other week or so since she was just near graduation from the CCG Academy, somewhat to his distaste but it's not like he could've controlled her. They were just friends after all, good friends but he certainly didn't have the right to tell her what career she should choose.

No he was just worried about possibly facing the eccentric girl in the future should she become an investigator and he would have to hold back both from killing her and from eating her. She only knew him as a human, finding out he was not only a ghoul but one that munched through many ccg officers and investigators alike would probably not sit well with her. But he doesn't have to worry about that right now, partially to him residing in the 20th far away from where he usually saw or ate with her and because the likeliness of her being assigned there should she go full investigator would be low. After all there are still many competent officers in the ranks he could go though before she was assigned if at all, so no worries for now. No, all he needed to focus on right now was getting into his office and checking the voicemail for any new cases as well as searching the missing or wanted lists.

And since he's put it off since before his date with Rize, Jai knows he's got his work cut out for him.


	8. Perk up

**And I'm back! Sorry if the last chapter felt a little short but this one will definitely be more filling for you all.** **I'll** **be alternating between chapter length, but the least I'll go is 3k words. I'll try to keep them at a healthy 4 and 5k with 8k being** **the max for now till _much_ later on. Well not much else to say, Jai centered Chapter before the big second date and then the talk with the staff of Anteiku! Also sorry for the delay, but I do try to keep this one updated as best I can while managing my other stories. Drop a review, tell me your thoughts. Let us begin.**

' _Well_ _that finishes that for the week, but now I could go for a bite or two.'_ Jai thought to himself while rubbing his eyes, a little tired from the amount of work he's put in both today and seriously needed a pick me up, but there weren't any good coffee shop nearby, much less open at this hour of the night. Humans were smart, they knew Ghouls mainly attack at night to be elusive and Jai was no different. Right now he needed some _excitement_ , _plus_ he had to eat.

Both days had started the same, grab a quick bite and drink at Anteiku, eat on the way to work. Open up his office to check his voicemail and email for any potential cases, along with any developments to previous ones he might've discovered. Then it was time to search through the missing persons list, look each one up as best he could with what limited information he has or was put out about the individuals in question. Luckily for him there hadn't been any missing kids case, the last one of those he dealt with he had actually been successful in finding the person. But he didn't feel successful or happy when he had to report them as _deceased_ to the police as well as informing their families.

That was one of the hardest aspects of his job, in this line of work. Sure he knows that cops and regular law enforcement face that dilemna from time to time as well, but it still bothers him when he finds any child that he can't save. The last one took quite a bit of himself with it, a 14 year old boy missing since he left from school after the day ended 4 days before he was informed and called in. No mysterious people or changed in behavior noted by anyone he was close to or interacted with on a daily basis, for a while he had nothing but a dead end. And it had stayed that way for a full week until he got a tip from a reliable source about the boy possibly seen hanging around the slums near the 13th ward.

Once he heard that news he was sure that he might've fallen victim to one of his kind, the one he has more in common with. But still as an investigator of any sorts he was bound to search anyways, and in truth Jai did want to find him alive. Not because of the reward money for anything on his location but because the boy had siblings whom he'd questioned, trying to get a vibe of him for hunting. You find what the prey is like, you think like the prey, and then you will then be able to find the prey. Even if Jai wasn't hunting for food at all, especially since it was a kids case, the method still applies. And once he got the information that he needed, then he began his search. Nearly 20 hours went by after receiving the tip before he found his target.

And sadly he'd found the boy in a back alley gutter, half eaten and rotting out of sight and out of mind. Along with the short dark haired bitch who had been eating him at that moment until he showed up. Whether she had been the killer was unknown to him, but right then and there it didn't matter. All he could feel seeing the boy's empty and dead expression was anger, and he decided to take it out on the short haired girl who had foolishly charged him, thinking he was just some unlucky human who'd stumbled upon her and her meal. Once he saw red, it turned out _she_ was the one who was unlucky. Very _very unlucky._

She hadn't lasted very long against him, the broken bones, chunks of missing flesh, _extreme_ blood loss and nearly _all_ her limbs torn from her body were a testament to that. But she didn't die immediatly, after all a Ghoul's body would try to heal and repair itself far faster than a humans. Almost like a built in self defense mechanism, which he took full advantage of and began to eat her _alive_.

Her screams went on for a full minute before he stabbed her throat with his kagune to shut her up, but he didn't care if she attracted anyone nearby. It's not like they would stand a chance against him in such a state. Not only feeding but emotional at the moment as well, it was a messy combo to try and deal with him in. Then after he'd devoured her whole, he called in the ward's police and reporting the missing boy dead. They hadn't been quick to appear, which was a godsend since he had to quickly clean up his mess as best he could.

 _'Enough, keep thinking about the bad and you'll only end up failing to stop them from happening.'_ He thought to himself as he pushed the memory from the front of his mind. He needed to get out, take him out of his gloomy mood so he can enjoy tomorrow with Rize. Jai sighed again as he shut off the computer, and began to move towards the small closet in the office.

He always kept a few sets of clothes in there, and he sought out one in particular for tonight's dining. He pushed several outfits aside until he found the ones he was looking for, still in a clothing bag hanging on the left side of the closet. He pulled the bag off the rack and opened it up, the slight stink of old blood and unclean clothes hitting his nose. He took off his regular clothing and began switching into the contents of the bag, but he still transferred his keys and wallet to the current set he wore.

This was a special method of hunting he had used long ago before he got his job, and every now and then he still chose to do so because it was fun at times. The concept was easy enough because it follows one such method of hunting in the animal kingdom, _Ambushing_. Jai would head to an area he knows has more ghoul activity and possibly even more resident ghouls in general and pose as a wandering street vagrant who would take refuge in an alley. When any ghoul who catches his unique and enticing scent along with the blood on his clothes from past experiences and comes to investigate, Jai would simply lie in wait for one or more of them to appear. Then that's where the _fun_ would start. A good fight and meal could always perk him up, and tonight was a much needed pick-me-up.

He made his way down the steps quietly as he could, for it was a pretty late hour of the night at about 11:30 to most working people but to him it really meant nothing. He sleeps when he can much like he hunts when he needs to, and so doesn't really have a routine to follow aside from if he _had_ to work. But he usually gets up early enough to blend in with the rest of the working class of Tokyo, though he did sleep in on several occasions. And since tomorrow he just has to figure out something to do with Rize, he's earned a good night on the town. He was smart, he'd figure out something easily by noon tomorrow and try to contact her.

 _'Ah shit, I didn't wait for her number or address. Great. Nice going Jai.'_ He realized as he tried to think of just how to get I'm touch with the girl he's taking out in 2 days. Now he has to think of a way to find her before she forgets him or thinks he just left her hanging.

She hadn't given him her address but Jai was sure he could track her to her apartment if need be by scent alone. That and some light bit of stalking others might help. Maybe he could draw her out with some food if he fed during the day, though doing do would require using a mask since daytime feeding was riskier than nighttime where one has the shadows to hide in. But he has his collection of different ones for different reasons, he'd just have to search through them to make it feel right.

He scowled at his negligence as he closed and locked the final door with the street behind him for not getting her number or address before he left Anteiku two days ago. Because _now_ he has no way to get in contact with her...although there was one last option that could work. He could go and pay a visit to Uta, the friendly mask maker would surely know _something_ about the famous or rather _Infamous_ Binge Eater of Tokyo. Maybe he would know of her Hangouts if she has any in particular she stays at, or maybe even her address if he's delivered a mask to her. Plus he needed a newer one he's been thinking of sketching out and wanted to hang out with the weird but definitely cool guy. He was always worth a good conversation or some random fun, so Jai plans on meeting him within the week.

Jai began walking down the street, taking care to keep his face mostly hidden under a raggedy hood attached to the ripped and beat up jacket he wore over the dark grungy pants, stained here and there with blood but not visible unless scrutinized closely under bright light. It was a really convincing get up, because several humans chose to make a clear path around him to avoid him directly. Not that it meant much at all, since that was partially the point of it all, convince others that he was just a vagrant. _Especially_ his soon to be meals tonight once he travels about a ward over, farther away from the CCG Headquarters where he would actually find some ghouls to feast upon.

He kept walking for another 45 minutes before he started to smell _them_ , the area itself had its own unique tinge to it. Whatever ghouls resided around her were very territorial, if the scent markers where anything. Good for them, he wasn't interested in hunting grounds. _Bad_ news for them however, he _was_ interested in finding those who put them there. He would have to lure them in closer before he could make his move though, and so kept playing the vagrant as he walked further and further into the new hunting territory.

There were about 3 or 4 now that he got a better sniff. 2 males and 2 females, and they had a different tinge to their scent. It means they ate better, these weren't the peaceful eating only the dead kind at Anteiku. These ones ate well enough but probably not enough to stand much of a chance against his kagune, though it would be interesting to see what types they have. Ukakus were easy to deal with cause hey tire themselves out dodging from his attacks while he outmanuvers their spike shards, Kokakus were more challenging because of their strength but the drawback was the weight behind them.

Rinkaku were his true equals, although he hasn't met many with as vivid at imagining different shapes and forms to them. And do that. And that fact made it all the easier for him to manipulate his own and break theirs spectacularly. Bikaku were the tricky ones, because he's noted no general weakness in them at all. They were the fun ones, because the ghouls who wielded them seemed to know just how to use them to their full capacity. But no matter, they all still ended up in his belly at the end of the night. And tonight was no exception regarding whatever forms of ghoul weaponry they would try in vain to kill him with. Another ten minutes passed before he slowed a hair to feign fatigue or sleepiness, and his pretty responded as well to his actions.

Jai then began to enact the second part of this hunting stradegy, by taking in his surroundings as best he could with his senses of sight, smell and hearing. And he could just barely hear them with the last one, whispers coming from 4 different angles. One behind him about a dozen or so meters on ground level, one to his immediate left but atop a building he was walking by, trying to get the drop on him. A third was on his right but seemed to be farther ahead and he could actually see that one while being discreet about it.

A woman, not even past her thirties if her face and body were any hints, pretending to walk while keeping her purse close to her. Making it seem to anyone who didn't smell exactly what she was that the lady was merely a scared woman at night. Jai wanted to laugh and call her on her bullshit, but then again he was doing the same thing. He was just another predator in hiding, waiting for the right moment to strike. But the fourth is what caught his attention, when a middle-aged man came from around the corner of the sidewalk Jai walked on, less than half a block away from him. But he wasn't moving however, he just stood there, casually, foolishly trying to cause fear that Jai held none of.

The smells began to grow stronger as Jai got closer to the man, but before he could be within leaping distance of him Jai suddenly veered off into an alley on his left. To the four who were trying to box him into a corner this seemed odd, but they weren't going to give up a chance like this. To them it seemed their prey had sealed his own date and handed it to them on a silver platter. The one one the rooftop remained there but followed the delicious scent moving below, thinking on what time she should strike, before or after her comrades met up.

The woman faking scared innocence began to walk more briskly towards the alley way while the man who had stood at the corner also began to match her speed while giving a knowing look. They kept silent as they also joined with the fellow who had followed Jai from behind took off his hood and gestured with his head towards the alley way and they all three began to walk through it. Intent on boxing in their prey since being residents of this area left them knowing the gap between the buildings would lead around a corner and right into a dead end. Both literally and figuratively for prey they've chased in here before.

Jai found the dead end to actually be a good thing, because all he would need to do is get on the other side of them and trap them in should they be foolish and try rushing him. He had about thirty seconds before they rounded the corner from how slow they'd pursued him, so he quickly looked over the alley for any possible hiding spots as well as any exits he should be aware of. He'd rather not have to leave some of his food and chase the rest, it just meant that other ghouls might appear and cannibalize the bodies before he could, despite him knowing ghouls tend to try and avoid that. And since he found none, all he has to do now is seal the deal with the first strike.

Jai sat down on the end of the alley, appearing like a tired homeless to anyone who would've looked at him, and appear as weak prey to the three ghouls who walked around the corner about 10 seconds later, smirks on their faces. Jai had to keep his head down although his eyes could see them, all standing there thinking they'd already won their meal for the night. The irony was so sweet that he has to keep a smile of his own from his face as they crept ever closer. Now he makes his move, holding out a hand covered with a grimy torn rag of a glove and asking in as hoarse a voice he could muster. "Got any spare change..."

The three stopped, they must've been confused because Jai appears to be ignorant of their intentions. To them that made this even better, and the woman who faked fear with the purse begins to walk closer while the other two stayed back about a meter or two, waiting for the show. ' _Oh they'll be getting a show alright. And it'll be one to die for...'_ Jai thinks as the woman fumbles around in her purse and drops some change loosely in his hand, her own arm within grabbing distance, and he quickly drops it to grab her wrist, much to their surprise.

It was an even greater surprise when he snarled and twisted her arm, and launched forward with his jaws towards the spot just opposite of the girl's elbow, and tore the limb off like it was a piece of chicken. He let her fall back screaming in shock and pain as he quickly indulged in the bloody flesh on the ripped arm for a few seconds to take the taste in, his jaws chewing and swallowing the torn and succulent meat. Moaning in pleasure as he feasts on his prize, Jai can hear the shouts of anger and confusion from the two in front of him along with the scream from the woman.

"Yo what the fuck?!"

"How'd the hell he do that?!"

Hearing this, Jai decided to play with his food a bit and waved the torn arm of the woman before them, smiling mockingly as his jaws dripped blood and torn meat from the lost limb hung from his teeth. The sight made the eyes of his next meals widen before narrowing as their kakugenes activated, along with their kagunes appearing from their backs. Jai was getting excited, one was a green and oddly thick fin like Bikaku while the other was an orange Rinkaku that looked like a scorpions tail, and knew he was in for a fight. He bared his teeth in a leering manner and called out "Come get some."

The pair answered his challenge with angered growls "You little shit, you're gonna pay for that!", "I'm gonna tear your goddamn head off when I'm through with you!" But they only made Jai even more excited as he got ready for the show before his meal. _'This is gonna be fun. Definitely what I needed to perk me up.'_ He thought as they began their futile assualt on him.

The bikaku went on the offensive by running and trying to sideswipe Jai while the Rinkaku wielder used two tendrils to grip into the sides of the building, steadily climbing to get over and strike from above. Jai merely ran to meet the Bikaku wielder on where he _would be,_ instead of where he was and threw a shin strike which tripped the man up and made him crash into a wall. However he was far from done as he tried to stab the emerald tail like kagune into Jai, who had to move in closer and to the side because of a double tentacle strike from the Rinkaku wielder over him trying his luck. Shattered concrete dust from the missed strikes went into the air and Jai took the confusion to jump up and grab the rinkaku holder from behind in a headlock, trying to snap his neck and end him.

However before he could apply the pressure of his arms, the third Ghoul who waited atop the buildings decided to finally intervene, and she was a Kokaku from the large sword like appendages that spring from her upper shoulders to cover her like a knights armor. Jai twisted his body as she got closer and tried to stab him, but instead she ended up spearing the man Jai tried to snap the neck off, much to her horror and surprise.

Before she could say anything Jai kicked off from both the colliding bodies and used his white rinkakus to pierce and latch onto the side of one of the buildings creating the alley way. As he saw the two crash into the ground he could see the Bikaku holder trying to help up the first woman whose arm he tore off at the elbow, and he could see her glaring at him with tear and anger filled eyes. Jai merely grinned in a grisly manner and kicked off from the building to rocket towards them, throwing out two of his rinkakus ahead of him and into the crashed pair on the ground, even if one was near death already. His white kagune merely finished him off with a direct stab through the neck, severing the head from his spine while the other only speared the kokaku woman through her stomach and ribcage area.

"SON OF A BITCH!"

She yelled out in pain but recovered faster, trying to break his rinkakus by bisecting them with her Kokaku blades only to fail as Jai quickly withdrew and thrusted both of them out again to meet her chest and head, killing her instantly. She staggered but went limp, only held up by his kagune which he retracted and turned to face the other two, the Bikaku who was the least damaged and the one armed girl who he still hasn't seen the kagune of. He wonders why she hasn't done so yet, was she weak with it perhaps? Or was she waiting to try and end him with one winning move with a powerful one? Either way he would find out, and wouldn't be facing the later because he's gonna save her for last to be catious. He decided to try and provoke a response to separate them from each other, make them easier to deal with.

"Well well, are you two giving in that easily to your deaths? I hoped for a show at least, you're comrades at least went down fighting. You both disappoint." He jested and grinned when he saw the one armed girl standing up, but to his avail still not revealing her kagune type. "You tore my arm off you bastard! What the hell are you, you freak?!" She angrily demanded and Jai could see minutely that she was trying to heal but she hasn't had any flesh to do so. So she was stalling for time in other words, time she wasn't going to have much off. He decides to humor her question with an honest answer, with a thoughtful tone in the beginning.

"I'm not exactly sure what I am, but what I do know... _is that I'm quite hungry. And you two along with your dead friends look scrumptious."_ He finished with a smile and a hungry glint in his eyes that made the two living ghouls feel a shiver travel through their fight or flight instincts started kicking in, and seeing how Jai blocked the straightforward path with his hands crossed over his chest, his rinkakus twirling loosely behind him as if they had minds of their own, and a smirk on his face. They either try to go up and use the buildings although the one girl has already lost too much energy to do such a task and her friend with the Bikaku seems intent on protecting her. He might have to help her up and it's not like Jai would just leave them to do as they please, he'd certainly take the chance for a easy win. Or they face the hard option which most likely spells certain death, and that was to try and go through Jai. Both sides were at a standstill for a full ten seconds before the duo made their decision.

They were gonna rush him.

' _Go down fighting huh? Fine by me.'_ Jai thought as the Bikaku went for a forward straight assualt of a double kick who he blocked, followed up by the woman aiming a kick of her own at his head which he had to throw up a rinkaku to block because of how fast the attack had been. He was slightly impressed she'd gone for such a bold move given her condition, so as he blocked both attacks he jumped back to asses them again. However they didn't give him the chance as the Bikaku ran up to him again but turned to dodge at the last moment as a flurry of Ukaku shards launched towards his face, which Jai saw and narrowly dodge. There were so many that he was forced to shield his body with his rinkakus, and released them when the fire stopped after five seconds of her trying to wear him down. Like she could, Jai's had to endure better ukaku sharpshooters than her as well as Ccg officers trying to gun him down in other wards. She wasn't taking him down that easily, and she's given away her secret ace in the hole with absolute failure since he remains untouched though more aware. Well he finally has his answer, he knew what kagune type she was and found himself smiling at the moment.

He'd fought every type tonight in less than 5 minutes, the rinkaku had died first, the kokaku tried to be aggressive but failed when she couldn't block his own attack in time. Had she been smarter she might've out up a decent fight like her counterparts, but she did last longer than her buddy he tricked her into killing. The Bikaku while the most level headed has proven to be his greatest opponent out of these four, although he does give credit to the Ukaku girl keeping her kagune a secret till a opportunity arose, even if she didn't kill him with it. That meant she would use it freely now, until she tired out or Jai takes care of the Bikaku holder fast. But that also means she was dangerous.

Jai knows from both fighting ghouls as well as watching nature programs that animals of all kinds when out into life or death situations always fight harder. However they were never more dangerous than when they were forced into a corner, where there really was only the option of fighting. They would fight tooth and nail to be free or kill their attacker in order to live, no matter what it was. And Ghouls were exactly the same where humans weren't exactly because of their weaker forms. Since they didn't have the physical or evolutionary advantages ghouls have with agility, strength and of course their kagunes, they seemed to resist less and try to run first. But Jai has seen human men and women trying to fight to their very last breath to overcome their fate and try to take their reapers with them. And since he's already heavily injured and crippled the woman, he has to keep an eye on her as he battles her and the Bikaku. He readies himself in a fighting pose and his rinkakus hover around his Jody, ready to strike or block at a seconds notice.

The ukaku girl hangs back and tries to get a good angle to fire upon him with as yet again the Bikaku holder rushed to his front, trying to keep Jai's attention on him instead of the ranged fighter. Jai decided to oblige him and stayed close as the two fought and clashed with their kagunes, which meant the ukaku couldn't fire upon either of them I fear of hitting her ally. Jai used their fact to try and give a false opening to her which the Bikaku holder didn't see through thankfully, and charged right on in. Jai appeared to be fully open to attack and the Ukaku girl took the opportunity...only to hit her ally harshly in the legs with a double pair of shards to the area just behind his kneecaps.

' _And I'll call that checkmate.'_ Jai thinks as he sees his deception technique work perfectly in his favor.

As she realizes her mistake with widening eyes Jai took the chance to slap the crippled ghoul with both of his rinkakus towards her and making her dodge out of the way as he slams into a building. Jai then takes the chance while she's distracted to attack her directly, but she dodges his tentacles yet again, and tries to return an attack of her own. Her left punch was sloppy, she probably was right handed and wasn't very trained in close combat like Jai was through experience. He rammed her with his shoulder and shoved her back before he lashes out with one tendril, not to actually hit but to wear her down. It really was a miracle that she's been as active as she's been in the half of the fight, Ukaku bearers usually tire out the quickest among the kagune types. To his surprise she continues to dodge the stabbing barbs, but after a full minute of evading his attacks he can see her starting to slow ever so slightly. She was starting to tire, from blood loss and not consuming any flesh in order to heal back up and replenish her stamina.

Jai presses her even harder by now having both of his drawn rinkakus trying to strike her in a random fashion, faster and faster even if she still is able to dodge. He's wearing her down little by little, and he finally sees an opening when she gets grazed on her left upper arm and cringes in pain. Jai leaps forward and spins with his rinkakus curved around him to throw her off, before he throws one out while continuing the spin and Pierce's her right through the stomach. Her eyes bulged in shock as she was finally finished, blood leaking from the wound and the reason for it still plugged into her body before oddly pulling back with gentleness. She falls to her knees and curls in on herself as she bleeds out, and sees her attacker walking up to her, his eyes holding admiration for some reason. She watches with growing unconsciousness as he merely nodded to her dying form and stated.

"Well, you can't win them all. No hard feelings right?" He asked and the girl seemed confused but nodded weakly, she knows she's finished but she at least hopes it's quick. Fate seemed to favor her as Jai nodded and raised the rinkakus before striking one to her head to end the pain. He's already got his meal, he got his thrill of the hunt and battle for food. There was no need to drag it out and make it seem like he took pleasure in hurting his prey. Sure he enjoyed a good fight, but unless they were harming innocents, children, or just really pissed him off, he ended them brutally but quickly. He dragged the bodies towards him with his tentacles much like the other night with Rize, and dug in on his latest meal.

For the next half hour the alley way was silent aside from the occasional tearing of limbs from bodies in a grisly fashion, the few snaps and pops of bones and ribs being broken open to allow access to the inner workings of their bodies. Grunts of effort in breaking the bodies into chunks for him to take his time with, slights pleased moans as he tastes every piece of flesh like it were a lifeline to him. His tongue lapping up his lips between grabbing pieces with somewhat of a greedy intent, not like how he behaved on his dare with Rize where he held a part of himself back. Then again he'd been eating humans with her and he had to share in order to give off a good first impression. Right now he was by himself and cannibalizing a handful of ghouls he tricked and fought, he wasn't holding back one bit.

As another torso was discarded to the side like a finished rack of ribs, Jai trues to think on what he will do in order to contact Rize. Anteiku was always a back up and so was trying to track her down by scent, but he doesn't wish to scare or intimidate her with the later. Uta was his best bet aside from the coffee shop who might try and give him false information on the pretense of saving him from certain death being a "human" and all, so that really did narrow his options. Well, he had to visit the mask maker anyways, might as well bring it up at some point to him. Jai finds himself curious about whether or not Uta has ever been approached by Rize about a mask, and wonders just what hers would look like. Perhaps that would be something to talk about on their next date as well, after all they're more comfortable with each other than from the first day when they played that dangerous game of teasery and deception.

Maybe around the third or fourth date he'll invite her over to his main home, or with the somewhat bold personality she has, she might bring him to her place. Either way it would hopefully be a nice experience. She might like his tastes in living as well as she did literature and flesh.

Another five minutes passed before the eating noises died down and Jai stood with a pile of bloody bones and skulls in a corner of the dead end. He smirked at the phrase and how perfectly it fit the moment. He does his usual cleaning up of evidence and finds this time to be easier than last since there was a manhole nearby, and decided to shove and scoot the bones inside after lifting the cover. Once he replaced it and the area seemed just like it was an hour ago before he'd arrived in the territory, Jai turned around and headed back for the streets, once again keeping up his homeless facade. However he decided to keep to more populated areas this time, and took a train like had to work but to a stop after the one near Anteiku.

Getting off the train near the border of the 20th ward and the 16th, Jai walked alone with some tiredness to his step, and felt at ease since he didn't smell any ghouls nearby. It meant that he could enjoy some piece and quiet on his way home where he would shower after packing away these clothes for another ambush hunt, relish in the hot water for a good 15 minutes before getting out and heading to bed. Damn, he still hasn't thought if anything to do for their second date, and if he doesn't have a plan-

Jai's eyes widened as up ahead he sees lights pulsing and such from a building, only about 2 stories tall but it looked like it might've had a power level and basement as well. He could hear music booming with his sensitive ears and could even feel faint vibrations as he nears the place on his way home. He starts to see neon and a few people outside of it, some look like guards while the rest look like people waiting in a line to get into the place. Must've been a nightclub of some sort, in a place where ghoul activity was low because of the more peaceful ones who inhabit the next ward over. Less ghoul attacks meant more carefree humans, and carefree humans always lead to eaten humans in Jai's and just about any ghouls book. As he passes by the place a new thought starts to run through his head and he can't help but smile and laugh a bit to himself as he walks. Oh he knows what he and Rize can do for they're next date.

 _'Looks like we're going dancing.'_


	9. Daily life of a Hybrid

**Alright I'm back with a new chapter! This one is going to be the long anticipated Anteiku talk and chapter 10 will be the second date. Chapter will probably be longer than the last one since this will cover a good amount of stuff and story. Hope you guys enjoy how this goes down. Well drop a review, let us begin.**

"Well now this is an interesting one, have you thought of a color scheme yet?" A mask maker with abnormally styled eyes asked a hybrid ghoul who also possessed a unique pair himself. With a keen fascination and anticipation the hybrid replied.

"Eh I was thinking mostly white for the teeth and shell obviously, but normal shading for the maw. _But_ I was also playing with the idea of a few emerald and crimson splashs here and there for the markings. What do you think?" Jai stated but also wasn't super firm in it, after all he still wanted to hear what Uta had to say on it.

The mask maker was revered for a reason when it came to creativity, it was part of the reason they'd become friends when Jai showed his own artistic skill in sketching and painting to the eccentric styled Ghoul. Uta tilted his head and thought on it more before asking Jai while still trying to figure out a painting scheme.

The sketch Jai had brought in to him was an impressive one if he did say so himself, because Uta had made a few which resembled it and yet _didn't_ because of the overall design of it. It was a full mask, but it could actually go about a full 6 inches from the face to the left and right sides. In a certain viewpoint it could be considered primeval in inspiration, but there was also a hint of something akin to futuristic as well which Uta couldn't quite put his tongue on. The mask wasn't a flat one either, coming to a small point an inch from the user's nose and mouth and giving the wearer ample space to move their mouth and breathe comfortably through their nose. On both sides at equal points were a pair of protrusions like horns which when viewed at a certain angle made it seem like the entire mask was a diamond with inward curving edges laying horizontal. The top and bottom points of the diamond shape were curved _backwards_ from whatever the user would see, and could be seen as a crescent which had some depth to it.

At the center of the mask was a triangular toothed set of partially jaws which according to the notes would actually be 3d as oppose to merely painted on design, but they wouldn't actually be functional in fight since it was to be carved _into_ the mask instead of outwards. It seemed to Uta to be more of an intimidation tactic, one which the maker certainly found fitting for it's designer. The first glance look of it actually reminds him of a shark, a hammerhead in particular though the top and lower crests were of it's own making. Overall the entire thing was unique in Uta's own special eyes, and when he first saw it he complimented Jai on his new piece. It would be quite a thrill to make this one, and may take more time than usual if they weren't sure on colors. Luckily Uta spoke up then as an idea popped into his mind for what palate to use on this one.

"What about we do the design in reverse? White markings while the overall base set is half red and green mix or even a blend? It might accent the teeth better if they brightly stand out in contrast to a dark background." Uta comments and Jai hummed in thought as well as he visualized the proposal, and actually found himself liking how it appeared in his mind. He gave a smile and patted Uta on the shoulder, giving a chuckle. "That actually sounds pretty clever, yeah I think that'll be a good idea. Go for it, but make sure you do your normal shading for the vertical crests of you could. You know what I mean." Jai requested and Uta gave a nod at that as he popped an eyeball into his mouth casually from a small serving bowl while Jai took one of his own to eat from the dish. He swallowed the small bit of flesh with a newfound look of excitement in his eyes which made the eccentric Ghoul tilt his head in anticipation.

"On another note I'm actually here for another thing as well. I need your help, a big _favor_ if you will." This statement made Uta open his eyes a bit in curiosity and he set aside the sketchbook Jai had brought in and gave the hybrid his full attention. "Oh? Go on. If it's that big a favor then my price is you designing a mask for _Me._ You always bring in such fascinating pieces." He could see that Jai was clearly excited about something and that got his interest, mainly because Jai never showed such _happiness_ in telling him anything. Sure he's known him for quite a long time, a few years actually, and was easily Uta's best customer because of the near 2 dozen masks Jai has brought in asking to be made and bought without complaint about any price. Jai merely grinned at the mask maker and good friend before replying.

"Oh no problem, hell I'll have one before the end of the week if you want. But what I need is information about a certain someone I'm seeing." Jai spoke and Uta couldn't help but smile at the guys enthusiasm even though his own eyes widened. " _Oh I see_ , someone your dating perhaps? Excuse me if I find myself pretty surprised, given your _ah, special_ diet. I'm assuming she's a Ghoul, I know you don't usually form relationships with either except those at Anteiku. Tell me, what's her name?" He asked eagerly and found himself in shock when he got his answer.

 _"Rize Kamishiro._ " Jai spoke the two words with clear joy in his voice while It's was a bit taken back.

There was _no way in hell he_ managed to get a date with the Binge Eater of all people. But in some crazy way it actually made perfect sense for someone like Jai to meet and find some sort of common ground with someone like _Her_. Uta knew little of the purple haired and voracious eater, including her love for literature which Uta remembered Jai telling him he has a passion for as well. Perhaps that was how the two had met, but the notion of Jai going out on a date with her was a crazy one considering just how ravenous the two of them are separate. He's heard of Rize's feedings from the news, like the aquacafe incident almost a week and and half ago which Uta also heard rumors of _Jason_ being involved in from what Itori had said. He knows of Jai's hunger from the way he once confessed himself and his bodies nature, and from the seemingly endless anounts of money he always had to purchase many masks, well it had to come from _somewhere_.

But still, as truthful as Jai has always been Uta is a bit skeptical. He had to be playing a joke on him of some sort, and Uta exclaimed "Really? Tell me how _that_ happened. You've got me hooked oval eyes." Jai gave a chuckle and began to explain just how he met his newfound love life. "Well I'll tell you then, after all I've got time to spare before I head to Anteiku later this evening. You know how I usually get my morning fix just before work, and how I've been enjoying the atmosphere of Anteiku lately for my reading?" Uta nodded, after all a few times he and Jai grabbed coffee and talked while Jai kept up his human act to keep suspicion from the both of them in public by eating human food from the cafe they went to.

"Well I was going to the place to enjoy some reading and a good drink when I happened to see her reading the same book as I, and decided to introduce myself to her. She accepted and we had a brief talk about a few... _certain_ topics, to get to know each other when I finally asked her out. Now I knew she was a Ghoul already, and from the way Touka and Yoshimura were treating her, I figured out she was little miss Binge Eater and wanted to see if she was someone I'd get along with. So when she accepted my request for a date, I took her out shopping and walking when the best part happened." Jai smirked and Uta found himself raising an eyebrow before he interrupted Jai's story.

"Hold on now, you say the two of you went shopping and walking? How long was this date? Did you meet at night or something? I always heard that's her style, play the Femme fatale and eat when they prepare to go their ways for the night. What changed?" Uta asked in curiosity and Jai shrugged casually. "Well we met up early and spent the day together, I know we both had a good time. I mean it obviously went through my head that she might've been trying to lure me in, but I think I turned the tables on her myself when we were both walking back. I could tell she definitely enjoyed the outing, even if she had the intention of eating me."

"So we finally start heading in, it's dark out and she looked like she was struggling with herself, she kept fiddling with the pendant I stole for her. I don't think she wanted to hurt me, but then a group of low lives tried robbing us in a side alley. I surprised all of them and her as well when I killed two of them in the blink of an eye and showed her my kagune as I finished up with the rest. Then being the _gentleman_ you all, including Her, seem to think I am, I offered her the first bite and told her that I'd explain afterwards. She agreed and we both _split_ the meal if you catch my drift, and we walked and talked together before going our separate ways. I asked her if she would like to go on another and she seemed happy to say yes." Jai finished with a happy look and Uta was impressed, but asked another question. "So she knows what you are? And everything you _eat?_ How'd she react to that?" At this Jai looked a little frustrated and he sighed.

"I didn't tell her _everything_ about me, just that I was a ghoul who could eat human food as well as flesh, and about my parents being one eyed Ghouls. But nothing more, I didn't want to scare her off. But I will tell her in the future, I just want to feel like I can trust her and she can trust me before I do it. I don't know how she feels on cannibalism yet, and I'd least want to show her proof that I actually need to take part in it or else she might just think I'm lying." Jai finished with a small scowl and Uta patted his shoulder reassuringly. He could understand the reasoning for Jai being secretive, although he had indulged his secret to he mask maker after only a few months of business with confidence radiating from him doing so. As if Jai thought that he was trust worthy of that fact, and Uta had taken that as a good sign of a friendship with the hybrid Ghoul.

"Well just make sure you tell her before it's too late, you don't want to push her away by seeming like a person she _can't trust_ either. And since your going for a second date soon, I'd say around the third one to let her know about your special diet." Uta advised and Jai gave another sigh, this time with annoyance not aimed at the mask maker but more towards himself.

"I get what you're trying to say, but it's not exactly good dinner conversation either. Imagine we're chowing down and I happen to mention "Oh by the way, just FYI I eat other ghouls like yourself because they taste like chicken to me." I'd scare her off, but I know I've gotta tell her at some point. I'm already planning on informing the manager of my situation later, but he and she are the only ones I want to know this for now." Jai finished and Uta raised an eyebrow while tilting his head adn seeming a tiny bit amused and confused.

"Hmm, you seem ready to tell me after buying your tenth mask, does that make me more valuable in your eyes? Why Jai I'm in shock, I didn't know you felt that way!" Uta gasped with false Faust in his voice and visible on his features, and Jai snickered at the dark eyed ghoul. He always did know how to lighten up the mood, partly why Jai was friends with him. Playing up the villainous role Jai narrowed his eyes evilly and gave a sinister grin before taking an impressive stance and pretends to hide his face with an imaginary cape. "Ah so you figured out my master plan! I trick the old man, the girl, and then the world all for your dear tattooed eyes! Come to me dear Uta, and let us consume the world!"

Jai and Uta both stayed silent for thirty seconds of keeping in their laughter at both of their role-playing, but soon a giggle popped out from the mask maker before it grew into full hard laughter which Jai then took part in while giving Uta a playful slap on the back. "Oh _that was perfect!_ I can't stop laughing!" Jai barely got out as he wiped a tear away while Uta began to get more control of himself as well as the atmosphere felt very relaxing between the two. "Ha, that was a good one. Well then back to the matter at hand, what do you wish to know? I'm afraid I don't know much about her aside from her reading and eating, much less where she came from or such." Uta told Jai and the hybrid felt a sense of frustration get to him again, and knew he would have to rely on Anteiku's staff or go track her down himself.

"Damn, I was hoping you'd have something on her since you seem to know everyone. Has she ever come in here for a mask?" Jai asked and Uta merely shrugged his shoulders before replying. "Once a long time ago, maybe a year or so, but she never purchased anything and I didn't make her one. It's a shame, I actually have a nice design at the ready for her if she were to stop in. I've heard of her latest feeding from the news, were you involved in that as well?" Uta asks but Jai just shook his head.

"Nope, but soon enough you might be seeing something like that on the news again." Jai casually mentioned and Uta found his eyes opening more as he out two and two together before smiling. "Second date?" He asks and Jai grinned in excitement.

"Oh yeah, we're having a night on the town her and me. By the way if you don't mind me asking, would it be possible if you could make that other mask you mentioned before, the one for Rize? Might serve as a good gift aside from the meal we're gonna be having, flowers seen a little...tame for someone like her. Although I did steal a spider Lily pendant and gave it to her on a necklace when we went on our first date."

"Did you now? Well that seems very gentleman like, how'd she react to it? Uta asks with curiosity, impressed with his best customer's bold move for a mere first date. Then again Uta knows that first impressions can often make or break a relationship with not only people dating but fellow co-workers and such, so he could understand the reason for the hybrids actions. "She liked it alot, I even saw her wearing it when we met up again at Anteiku, so so far do good right?" Jai asked and Uta nodded.

"That is a good sign, and she agreed to go on a second date with you right? I think you're doing just fine, just take your time with her. After all you've gotten farther than anyone I've ever heard of trying to get to know the binge eater, but I take it being one yourself helps you out immensely." Uta pointed out and Jai felt a bit more comforted by that statement, and expressed his gratitude.

"Thanks Uta, I needed to hear that. Hmm since you don't know much it looks like I'll have to bring it up with Yoshimura or one of those working there today. Hopefully my luck will be better this time, but thanks for your help. How long do you think both masks will take to make? I can pay now if you want?" Jai asks and started pulling out his wallet but Uta waved him off.

"That's not necessary, I know you'll pay for it whenever. As for a time frame, I'm guessing about a week both both. Yours is going to take longer than hers, but hers I have to start from scratch and make. Sorry if it's longer than usual." Uta told him but Jai didn't feel any resentment or annoyance at it.

"No worries, I'll just have to save it for the big three between her and me. You want me to come in and pick them up or delivery?" Jai asked and Uta said "I'd prefer if you came here. I heard there might be more Doves on the streets nowadays because of what happened last week at the AquaCafe." Jai seemed to smirk at this and Uta raised an eyebrow at the perculiar look on his face before asking a silent question.

"Well if they're putting more dishes for me on the streets then I can only imagine what they'll do when they see what we're going to enjoy at that nightclub." Jai chuckled and Uta snorted lightly in amusement at his friends antics. "I thought you went for more quiet hunts, even if you eat alot?" Jai waved him off as he started to head towards the door to the art studio, but before he leaves he glanced back and winked with his unique kakugenes activated briefly to show Uta just what he felt in the mood for.

"Like I said, We're gonna have one helluva night out. I'll see you later Uta, take care." And with that the hybrid closed the door behind him. Uta shook his head in a knowing sense of humor.

 _'Oh I will Chimera. Let's see how you and little miss binge eater get along once more.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

At a certain coffee shop in the 20th ward Touka Kirishima was watching the place empty once more, even though it was only the late in the afternoon the place was actually pretty quiet. Not an appearance from Jai or _Her_ today, but Yomo did pass through almost an hour ago after talking with Yoshimura. Irimi was sweeping the floor while Enji cleaning up some cups and plates left in the sink. Touka herself was checking the register to make sure it was full when the door opened and bell rung, signalling a customer. Touka looked up and saw much to her delight that it was Mr Xenoth, even though only Yoshimura called him by his last name. Everyone else just called him by his first like he preferred, even though he never expressed any discomfort or displeasure to Yoshimura for using the title.

Touka decided to make small talk as he walked towards the counter. "Hey Jai, back for another cup already? Or something to fill your stomach?" She asked knowing he always got something to eat Everytime he came in, and he seemed to pick up on her humor with a slight chuckle. He waved his hand and came to lean on the counter, resting on his forearms as he replied to her.

"Not today I'm afraid, I know I'm going to be having a big meal later tonight though. By any chance is Yoshimura in? He and I need to discuss some matters involving me and this shop, as well as all of you too." He told her and she scrunched her eyebrows a bit, somewhat puzzled by the words. She voiced them while answering his question.

"Yeah he's in the back, I can get him if you want. But what did you mean by matters involving the shop?" Touka asked and Jai smiled then at her, but she could see it wasn't his usual kind smile. This one was somewhat mocking in a way, but not in a mean or rude way, but one akin to smugness in a happy sort of sense. His next words made her freeze but her hands clenched in shock and sudden fear. Fear of possibly having to kill someone she had grown happy to know because of his genuine kindness and generosity as a paying customer. Her eyes widened as he spoke in a casual tone while keeping that same smile.

"I would like to speak with the head Ghoul in charge because I have a confession of my own to make to this shop. Is that an acceptable answer?"

Enji and Irimi both paused in their tasks ever so briefly to glance at Jai in surprise, but otherwise didn't move. Enjoy coughed a bit but Irimi was keeping her hold on the broom tight enough to fling it at the man if he tries to bolt, but she made sure to appear as if she hand heard the accusation. Touka stood there in shock at the words and her eyes briefly darted to see if anyone else was coming near or into the shop, and seeing none she quickly made her way to the door and locked it. She flipped the open sign to closed and turned to face Jai with fists, angry at him for figuring out they were ghouls and angry at herself because she might have to kill him in order to keep their secret safe.

Reluctantly her eyes activated and her Ukaku began to appear from her upper back, she hadn't solidified it yet to fire any shards, but she knew that if it came down to it she would be fast and effective in making sure he didn't rat them out to the Ccg. This wasn't how she wished for things to go, but at least she could take very mild comfort in the fact that she would make his death quick and painless, because if the binge eater suddenly got tired of whatever charade she was playing this week Touka knew that Jai would face a horrible way to go by being eaten, possibly even while he was still alive if the rumors about Rize were true. Her kakugenes were in full effect as she grimly prepared to carry out the task, but what made her completely in her tacks was his face yet again.

It hasn't changed one bit.

He was still leaning against the counter as if he were completely uncaring or overly confident of his situation right now, she remembers overhearing his opinions on ghouls and humans several times he's been here, but she figured he would've at least been showing some sign of fear or hesitation. He just stood there in the same spot, completely indifferent to her display of intimidating him, and he continues speaking to her as he could care less about her threatening him.

"You finished yet? I'm still waiting on an answer. Is he available for a talk?" Jai asked once more and Touka felt frustrated, why wasn't he even acknowledging the danger he was in?! She voiced her confusion to him angrily and demanded to know why he wasn't running. "How come your not running? Don't tell me your an idiot if you think I'm not serious! I will kill you if I have to!" Jai shocked her when he walked real slow towards her and stood eye to eye with her and did something she would've never seen coming.

"You will _try_ , but you have no idea what I am...or what I'm capable of. Don't do something you're gonna regret later Touka." Jai winked at her but just before the lid closed Touka saw his eyes activate in _Kakugans. 'No that's... that's not possible, he's a...he's a Ghoul?!'_ Touka's mind was running a thousand miles a second as she tried to process all of this before she noticed he was still right in front of her, waiting for her response. He tilted his head a bit and raised an eyebrow in patient waiting and finally she got the words out of her throat.

"I...I can get him. He's in today." She stuttered out and she saw that he smiled and backed up from her, seemingly in a cheerful demeanor as he Ukaku retreats back into her shoulder area while her own kakugans deactivated. Her eyes looked normal, the same as his now did, and he bowed his head as she looked at him one last time before hurrying to find the manager or Yomo to help her. She left him to both Irimi and Enji because she knows they would both be able to handle him if he tried anything, although with what he'd just shown her that they weren't able to see was that he was more than just human.

' _Just what the hell is going on here!?_ ' Her thoughts kept repeating as she expertly walked through the building. Touka went through the hallway to Yoshimura's office and saw the old man inside enjoying a private cup of his own when she came in quickly, he frowned at the manner since she always knew to knock. "Touka I'm sure you know better than to-" He went to voice his surprise when she spoke over him urgently, stopping him dead in his tracks. "It's Jai, he's-" She failed to finish the sentence, and he could tell that whatever it is concerning Mr Xenoth was bothering her bad. He knows she seemed quite friendly with him out of all the customers who've come through the shop ghoul or otherwise, and that had even earned her a small amount of teasing from both Enji and Irimi. Kuzen sighed and prepared himself for the worst scenario, that Rize had finally decided her little game or whatever she had played was at an end and the bright and kind young man was dead. He starts to ask her "Did Rize finally end him?"

Astoundingly however she shook her head at his question, telling him instead "No he's...he's in the shop. Waiting to see you but...his eyes..." She struggles to say and Yoshimura frowns as he sets his cup down and rose to walk towards her, he could see she was clearly disturbed by something but unable to explain. He put a hand on her shoulder and asked her gently "Why don't you bring me to him? I'm sure it'll be easier to understand once I see for myself." Touka swallowed and nodded her head, although she didn't think that the words he'd given were comforting.

Mainly because she thinks even he was going to be shocked and unable to comprehend it either. But she went along with what he suggested anyways and lead him to the front of the shop where Jai was sitting at one of the tables closest to the main counter area. Yoshimura glanced at the young man and couldn't find anything wrong with him at all, and turned his head to Touka once more. "I'm not sure what is is you're seeing but would you make us all a cup while I talk with him?"

She looked at him seriously for a second with disbelief in her eyes, before nodding silently and walking behind the counter while Yoshimura walked over towards Jai, who faced the outside the window even though he'd heard their entrance into the room. Kuzen spoke first to the younger one. "Mr Xenoth, how nice to see you again. What brings you here today? Our private talk perhaps?" Jai turned around and faced the manager with a polite smirk like he usually wore, and Yoshimura couldn't see anything wrong with the boys eyes like Touka had struggled to explain. What had gotten her so spooked?

"Ah Yoshimura sir, it's good to see you too. And you are correct in your hypothesis, I'm here for the talk and a small favor if it would be so possible. But before we go any further would it be possible to have the others listen in on this one? You and I will have another more private one later, but I think the air needs to be cleared a bit." He asks while glancing to both Enji and Irimi who Kuzen noticed were still tense, although less so than Touka was. He raised an eyebrow at the suggestion and decided to humor the younger man.

"If that's what you wish. Irimi, Enji, come take a seat. Touka when your finished I ask that you do the same and join us." Kuzen told the three and they each pulled up a seat near Jai, although Touka was still watching them from behind the counter where she was brewing their drinks. The silence crept on as they group all waited for Touka to finish up and finally as she sat, Yoshimura spoke to Jai directly. "Now that we've all settled in, why don't you begin first Mr Xenoth? Why is it that you're here today?" The man in question smiled and obliged him with full acceptance.

"Well as I'm sure you've noticed I've been coming to this shop for a month now, I've gotten to know you all and you've been thinking you've gotten to know me. Although what you've seen from me do far is the real me, I haven't been fully honest with any of you. And since my meeting with Rize a week ago in this very shop I noticed you grow suspicious about why she's been letting me live. After all she is the Binge Eater, why would she let a human live? Well the answers pretty simple. _Just like all of you, I'm not Human either."_

The casually said accusation made the air thicken considerably from how it had been only a few minutes ago. Even more so than the accusation was the way it was stated, not as a hypothesis but as pure fact, as if he'd always known what they were. Then there was last sentence he'd told them, that he wasn't human. Which meant he insinuated that he was in fact a Ghoul. Enji was the first to say anything, his usual upbeat demeanor a bit shaken as he tries to convince him that they weren't Ghouls as he claims them to be. "C'mon Jai, you really think that we're ghouls? I mean c'mon, you've seen us eating food, ghouls can't even-" but he was cutoff when Jai chuckled at the vain attempt at secrecy.

"No, I've seen you wasting good food Enji. But then again you guys can't eat that stuff like humans or even I can. Let's not play games here, I've already told you I'm not Human either. There's no reason for you guys to hide and lie to me." As Jai told them this his own kakugans began to show visibly to them, and they all find themselves watching his strange eyes with fascination, even Touka who had glimpsed them a short while earlier. Irimi was the first to recover visibly, although Yoshimura's mind was already thinking of just how this was possible. He's known of a Ghoul and a human mating and creating a one eyed hybrid, but this seemed far different from that experience. This was far different, so he chose to pay close attention as Kaya voiced her first question, and it was the same one at the forefront of their minds.

"What are you?"

At these words Jai paused and seemed to consider her words, mulling them over in his head as they tried to guess mentally what his explanation would be. After about a minute or so Jai responded in a somewhat somber voice, although there were hints of him being reserved in a way. "I'm not even sure what I am, but I know that I'm like you, a ghoul. Just a different type of one, because I know you've all noticed me eating just about every time I come in here, eating human food." They all nodded and Touka smiles briefly at that, remembering the amount of breakfast sandwiches and other pastries and such he's come in to pick up. He took the hint and continued.

"Well being whatever I am, I'm also able to consume human food as if I were one of them. But of course I also have to partake in flesh which is a nice mix up, I survive on both. Now as for giving you all this information, I can't help but tell you I'm a bit disappointed underneath my relief at telling you about my true nature." Jai finished a bit coldly and they could all feel the atmosphere drop a few degrees. Yoshimura raised an eyebrow and asked him in a clipped tone. "But what do you mean when you say disappointed? True we may have kept our nature a secret but that's hardly applicable here since we've never encountered a being like yourself before." Jai raised an eyebrow of his own as his next statement hit hard on them all. He wasn't going to let them get out of this that easily.

"You were all in such fear of Rize trying to eat me, and yet none of you did anything to stop her or myself. You were ready to let me be eaten had I not been what I am. That's not exactly a good friendly relationship building technique." Jai explained without missing a beat and the others flinched a tiny bit, and Touka felt like shit for him pointing it out. Enji felt ashamed in his own way, Irimi was trying to justify herself and the other's actions in her head, but she knew they were guilty of what Jai had said. Yoshimura however felt a few different things.

The older man did feel a bit of guilt and shame at knowingly leaving Jai to his possible demise at the hands of Ms Kamishiro, but he also felt suspicion arising as well. If he was so hurt by this course of action which was just what they had to do, then why hadn't he revealed himself to them earlier? What else could he possibly be hiding from them still, like how the so called Date with Rize went. He hadn't heard anything on the news about any mass feedings or predations in large amounts, so what had he and the binge eater done together? Did she fully know what he was?

If he had a secret or two to hide Yoshimura could sympathize and understand, however he would still need to be aware of them if Mr Xenoth was to be allowed in this shop since he began to associate with Ms Kamishiro who was on her way out as well. If she doesn't get her act together or at least feast in other wards to not draw attention, then Yoshimura himself will no longer tolerate her presence in the shop. He decided to speak some of his mind with Mr Xenoth.

"As I stated before, we've never had to deal with this type of situation before, and wouldn't have any way to correctly take care of it. As for leaving you to yours and Ms Kamishiro's devices, part of the policy of this shop and as a Ghoul Safehouse is that we do not interfere with the feedings of others unless they prove themselves problematic or hazardous to our way of living here. I'm sorry to say this but if you were to have been her victim that night, it hardly would've affected our lives permanently. Although _that does not mean_ that we would not have been regretful nor affected by your death in our own personal ways. The shop would've stayed open, and our secret would've been safe still, even the woman your seeing knows that. I would take it up with her before you find yourself disappointed at our methods here, surely it crossed your mind that she was a ghoul when she asked you those questions you playfully answered without hesitation? If you had died part of the blame would be on yourself." He finished and Touka and the rest look at him in some shock, but they could see the meaning behind the somewhat cold words, they were truthful to a degree.

If he had been eaten then it would've been partially on him for not detecting what she was, but then again Rize was the perfect Femme fatale in the Ghoul world. It was how she was so strong, luring in countless human males who had hopes of getting with her for romantic or purely perverted reasons and taking their lives for her own gain. Sure she ate women too when she went on a spree, afternoon all meat was meat, but the majority of her works were men who simply became entranced by her snake like charms. It worked right to her advantage, and a week ago it seemed that Jai would've been another of those victims although one whom the staff had gotten to know. But then the seemingly impossible had happened, he returned and met up with her in the same shape 2 days later, alive. The pair who'd been working that day, Yoshimura and Touka had been stunned by him arriving as he usually did every morning, and even planning out a second date with the voracious woman, much to their utter bafflement. Two days since then and he now reveals to them that he was a ghoul all along, granted he still ate and smelled like one in every way. It was a lot to try and take in, and with Kuzen's wise though harsh words, things were still not as they seemed.

Jai tilted his head and smiled a little bit, thought it was cold at the manager rather than at all of them present. "Hmm fair enough. I don't tell you what I am, you leave me to die, I show up and start playing the blame game. Well played. But I don't want any of you to be under the impression that I am no longer wishing to be associated with any of your nor this shop." He said as he took a good sip from his cup and they all frowned at his response. He and The Manager had exchanged words that could be seen as very conflicting, and yet he still wanted to keep things the way they were? A few bells were ringing in Touka's mind as she tried to understand where he was going with this, so was Kuzen and Irimi. Enji was more do deciding to simply listen and make up his own theories as time went on. That was he wasn't surprised nor disappointed if he thought wrong. Touka spoke up first. "So what, you just want things to go on as usual? Like we never even had this talk? Why?"Jai shrugged and told them as truthfully as he could without revealing everything.

"Well why not? You all like when I come in, I like the service and the atmosphere of the place. It's close by to both mine and supposedly Rize's place, and I need to get my fix somehow. I just wanted you all to know, cause I noticed the way you two seem to view her." He nodded at Touka and pointed his eyes towards Kuzen who surrendered in a small way to the statement. Touka crossed her arms at the mention of that gluttonous bitch, but otherwise said nothing. Kuzen merely said what his thoughts were of the girl and decided to warn Jai about her as well. "Let's just say that we've seen her long enough to know what her style of hunting is Mr Xenoth, and it's not preferable to those of us who work here. We chose not to kill in order to eat, and keep ourselves fed and nourished with the remains of those who take the most precious gift away from themselves. But I'll allow you to make your own decisions since you've chosen to pursue her. If her feeding or your own becomes a problem to us here at Anteiku, we will have take action." Yoshimura let the statement hang in the air as they all tensed in waiting for Jai's response. But once again he surprises them with his words.

"If that's all then there'll be no problem. I've learned how to stay under the Doves radar for this long, who knows, maybe I could even show Her a thing or two. No harm will come this shop because of my or her doing." Jai nods and Yoshimura accepted the young man's promise. But the conversation didn't seem to be done with just yet, because Jai clapped his hands together and spoke.

"Well now that that's out of the way, there is that favor I need to ask of whoever is knowledgeable." They all waited for him to go on, but found themselves in a more humorous situation compared to the one they've been in for the past ten minutes.

"How the hell do I get in contact with her?"


	10. Bloodlust

**_Alrigggght here we go!_ Sorry for that super long delay, been reading the manga for Tokyo Ghoul which I finished in two days, and I just fully got finished up on Re. _SUCH A DIFFERENCE FROM THE ANIME, although I still enjoyed it and currently watching Re as well._ Anyway here's big date number two between Tokyo's Binge Eaters!** **I** **know you've all been waiting for it, well here it is! Longer chapter here, slight ( _major lmao)_ gore and violence description warning. This chapter has a few different themes and tones to it so hope it doesn't seem rushed or all over the place. Pacing for this story is a little more tricky to nail but I do have the overall plot of the story all laid out. Just gotta get it put down and out. Again gore and violence as well as cannibalism (?) Warning here. ****_Then again,_ this is Tokyo Ghoul. And those of you who read the description first should know what your dealing with from 2 chapters ago. Let's** **just jump right into it shall we? As usual drop a review and tell me your thoughts. I own nothing except my Oc. Let us begin.**

 **Song recommendations are:**

 **Seijatachi-People in the box (Entering the club and getting comfy.)**

 **Munou- Österreich (Jai and Rize's dance)**

 **After The Flesh- Thrill Kill Kult. (Trust me, you'll know when to play this one lmao.)**

"Well don't you look lovely tonight?" Jai commented with a full smile of sincerity, as he saw Rize come down from the steps leading to her apartment. His hands were in his pockets as she strolled closer to where he was, a look of content and flattery on her face.

He'd gotten the chance to find the place and her in particular a day after his talk with Yoshimura and the rest, tracking her to a book shop when she'd been returning a rental she finally finished. They hadn't been able to tell him much about her, but luckily Enji had saved the day by telling Jai about seeing Rize enter the place once or twice a few blocks from the coffee shop itself.

While it was true that she'd been a little surprised at being found in such a way, Rize was otherwise fine with letting him know where she lived in the ward since he insisted on picking her up for the occasion. Although he knows this probably was only a temporary residence since he's come here before and never encountered her earlier, which meant that she probably moved from place to place once her feedings started to draw in attention. Much like he did, which began to add to the small list of things they shared in interests and personality. Feedings like the one they were going to partake in _tonight._

"Why thank you, dear sir. And you do look rather dashing yourself Jai. There are very few men in suits I've ever thought of saying that to." Rize smirked as she crossed her arms underneath her breasts, showing them even more than the beautiful lavender dress she wore for tonight's occasion seemed to. The dress itself was a simply and yet elegant one at the same time, sleeveless with a strap on one side while the other showed her bare shoulder.

When he'd found her Jai discussed them going to a night club together, even if it was one with a more sophisticated style of folks or so it appeared, that didn't mean they would taste any less delicious. So he and she decided they would dress for the part, enjoy the air of the place for a while before they made their move and ate to their heart's content. Jai was rubbing the back of his neck as he saw her probably trying to tease him, but it's not like he wasn't enjoying the sight. After all he was like every other living being in the fact that his body responded to certain things. Hunger made his belly ache and his mood a bit more predatory or even short tempered. Music changed his mood depending on what he was listening to.

And her showing off her chest made his suit fell a bit tight in certain areas, even if he has has been property measured for it.

He was wearing a suit of his own design from a certain tailor he always made sure to check up on now and again. A few years ago Jai had gotten into a particularly brutal fight against a group of ghouls at nearly 4 in the morning, and it wasn't pretty when he walked away stomach full and tired, covered in ripped up and bloody clothes. He hadn't been hunting that night, hell he'd just been heading home to get some well earned rest for God's sake, but less than 4 blocks away he had to deal with some assholes trying to get a meal. He'd been tired, very irritable, and when he saw all the fresh meat around him after the fight, _hungry._

On the way home Jai came across a older man closing up his dry cleaning shop when he got the feeling he was being watched, and turned around to find Jai less than an arms length away. Jai had carried one of his half masks he'd had specially made from Uta that night, so he only had to put it on to not be indentified by the man.

Jai had shown the man that he meant no harm if the man simply complied with his request, and though fearfully, the older man wisely accepted the offer. All Jai wanted that night was a fresh set of clothes and a new work suit, since his own had been torn to bits and soiled with blood that Jai knew he had no chance in hell of getting out.

When the man had finished the measurements and such, Jai paid him a handsome amount and subtly hinted that he would have to return in the future for more business. The arrangement was simple like may other transaction between a customer, however this customer had been aquirred out of uneasy fear, not just a normal person coming in. Plus his tailor had no idea what his face looked like, so his identity was perfectly safe. So after talking with Rize after the Anteiku meeting, Jai decided to pay the man a visit and was happy to wear a custom suit for the desired occasion.

"Well _thank you_ my lady, I had it made for tonight. Didn't want to wear one of my ah...other suits and make it seem like any other night. After all tonight's going to be special." Jai grinned and Rize tilted her head, raising a brow at the happy tone in his voice. She jested back to him "We'll just have to wait and see, you only told me we're going dancing. But that doesn't seem to be what you _really_ have in mind don't you?"

As Rize asked her question the pair began walking towards a car parked a half dozen meters from the stairway, and Jai opened the passenger door for her. She smiled and bowed her head as she got in. "Thanks."

Jai smiled a bit but he had a going in his eyes much like the one she'd seen on their previous date after being confronted by those second rate meals. Rize can see just how excited he is for whatever they're doing tonight, and truth be told she was starting to feel a bit hyped from it as well. As he close the door she heard him say "No problem." He walked around to the driver side and got in, and closed his own door. Before he started the car he took a quick glance around and seeming satisfied, he put the key in the ignition. As the pair departed from the area Jai answered Rize's question from before.

"Back to what you were saying, yeah. Your right, there _is_ a little more to tonight, after all I did promise fine dining fit for the both of us right? But truthfully I did want to dance with you." He said and she glanced to the side, seeing his cheeks were slightly red as he confessed that fact.

Rize found herself honestly curious about all this, she remembers she had a good experience last time and starts to wonder how tonight will be. She began to think more about it, when was the last time she danced with genuine intent? _Has she ever_?

Rize started to think more about herself as she began to recall the past she's been running from for so long. Hell _she still is_ , it's how she ended up here aside from encountering Yamori. The sunlit Garden of the Washuu, her childhood friend Furata who she used to escape that hell of a life promised for her, the brief peaceful time with her father figure in Shachi and his current imprisonment, all of it. She's been on the move for so long, enjoying freedom to the fullest and yet even with all that freedom...the very reason she came to the 20th ward was because _she was bored._

Bored by all the rules Ghouls try to live by, creating cages for themselves out of fear or some deluding sense of responsibility. Bored with having to obey the preferred methods of killing to eat that others try to keep simple. Tired of always having to look over her shoulder for both ghoul and human, always having to stay on the move in order to not be caught by any pursuers that might recognize her from any pictures or descriptions.

Bored of the eccentricity of Tsukiyama trying to encourage her to accompany him to that Ghoul restaurant which she despised because of how _fickle and fake_ it seemed to her. If a ghoul were hungry, they should do what they must to survive and eat, it was that simple. Treating every little bite as if it were some forbidden or rare delight was far too much for her liking. Quantity was better than the "quality" that they preferred to her, and from Jai's apparent lust for flesh she knew she'd found someone who seemed to share the same sentiment. She just felt...empty with herself before she came to the 20th, and it was part of why she drifted from place to place.

 _'Jai. He seems like he can eat as much as I can, and yet still shared his food with me because it's what he thought was the kind thing to do. Normally I'd say that style of kindness is foolish, but with him, I don't know why but I don't think about it that way. It's more akin to actual politeness, something I haven't experienced since poor deluded Banjou tried to make me a leader in the 11th. I like that feeling. What is it about Jai that makes me feel different than what I normally think?'_ Rize thinks as the pair continue on their destination, and she noticed that they were going quite far from her apartment and actually past the border of the 20th as she observed more. Where was he planning on taking her? A different ward perhaps?

"So where we going?" Rize asked as she looked out the window again, seeing the bright neon signs every now and then. She turns and sees a small smirk on Jai as he keeps his eyes on the road. _'Well this is gonna be good if that look means anything.'_ she thought as Jai answered her then. "A little place I walked past on the way to work, just after the 20th ends and the 16th begins."

This little revelation caught Rize's interest, especially since that somewhat grim knowledge that he worked a few blocks away from the CCG Headquarters itself. She asked yet another question to him "Tell me about your job, you said that you were something along the lines of person finder, but forgive me for being cautious of where you operate out of."

Jai stayed silent for a few moments before he started chuckling, and Rize raised her eyebrow at the casually done act. She waited for him to explain with some sense of seriousness. He glanced towards her before giving a sheepish smile to ease things. He coughed and begins to tell her. "Well I was telling the truth about that, I am a private investigator of sorts, and yeah I have operated a few times with the Ccg. _But_ I am not apart of them, I do the job of finding people who are human. If I do find them, things depend on who they are. Runaway teens and kids I bring to their families or the authorities. Men and women for the most part I mostly devour if there isn't anyone really looking for them. No families, friends or such, I _help them stay missing."_ He finished with a dark but playful tone and Rize finds herself satisfied for the most part.

But then another thought comes to her mind. "And what if your targets turn out to be ghouls? Or if you have to fight them when you do your little investigations?" At this Jai stayed silent, before replying in a lower tone than he used before. It wasn't an angry tone, but Rize could tell that he was trying to avoid the subject even if he did answer her. "I fight if I have to, and they learn to leave me alone. If they don't well, if they weren't missing before they _are now_. I'll kill any ghoul that comes at me if my life is on the line, but that goes for anyone. I don't allow others to walk over me."

Rize can respect that style of thinking, although she wasn't the combative type she still could slaughter just about anyone who messed with her if she truly tried. She has yet to see what kind of a fighter Jai was, but she has a pretty decent picture from their first date. His creativity and easy use of his rinkakus showed her that he regularly uses them, be it for hunting or hiding from both ghouls and CCG. The strength behind his kills told her he ate enough rc cells to sustain such a strong kagune, and she found that fact comforting for some odd reason. Was it the lady act she always played actually affecting her personality? After all since the beginning Jai had treated her as just that, a lady.

"Hmm, I see." Rize comments while keeping her inner thoughts to herself, watching as the light ahead changes to a red, bringing the pair in the car to a stop. While they waited for the light to change so they can go Rize couldn't help but smell the inside of the car, most notably Jai's own unique and enticing scent. It was a good thing she knew better, because from his words before Rize didn't think the odd hybrid would take kindly to her trying to eat him. Probably would be best never to mention her original intentions of their meeting without at least defending herself by saying she was fighting with herself about whether or not she should've killed him then.

Wait, what the hell is she thinking? They've only known each other for little more than two weeks, and they're just now going out on their second date. Sure they had an interesting chemistry to them, both of their personalities and interests being like the other, and last but certainly not least their eating habits far beyond what the average Ghouls was. In fact that was partially how and why this date was going to be the way it is, dancing and feeding to make them both feel satisfied. Although truth be told they both had a great time on the first one, even if they didn't have too much to eat, they made it work.

The light changed to green and the two continued on their way for another 7 minutes before Jai started to slow a bit, seeming to arrive at their destination. Rize raised her brow as she took in the world outside the now parked car, noticing the bright neon sign on a building just a few meters from them. He shut off the car and stepped out first, quickly making his way around to her side before opening her door, much to her surprise. "You know, for someone who doesn't consider himself as a gentleman you sure know how to act like one." Rize comments when Jai held his hand for her to take. He laughed and shook his head as he shut the door, locking it with a simple click of the switch.

"Like I said, I only act like one to those I deem worthy of it. Your one of those people, and kind of high on that list." He said as they both began crossing the street. She asked with humor in the question "Oh am I now? And what makes you say that?" He gave a glance at her before smiling "Not sure really, but I guess I could ask you the same. Why'd you agree to go out with me again?" At this Rize seems a bit taken back, not out of offense but actually coming to a blank.

Why did she agree to it?

She could've easily refused his offer and kept doing her own thing like she's been doing since Shachi's capture, and even now she still was. Sure she's been in this ward for some time now, bit she only really left for a new territory when the doves started snooping a little too close for comfort. Or when certain individuals like Yamori came after her, but since they're last meeting she hasn't heard nor seen that pathetic bastard anywhere. So for now she could enjoy the 20th ward for a little longer, and that also now included her newfound "relationship" with Jai Xenoth.

So again, why did she say yes? The first time was easily answered, she was intrigued and debating whether or not she should eat the interesting guy and his strange but clear views on things, much like her own. But after she learned much to her surprise that he too was a ghoul, a unique one mind you, she still hadn't lost interest. Why?

Coming to a standstill she decided to answer him with the very same response he'd just given her. "I guess I'm not fully sure, but you do seem different from other people I've met. You interest me." She said and Jai have a small chuckle as they got closer to the other side of the street. She asked him "Something funny?" He raised a brow and gave a small grin before getting a little serious. "How about this, when we both know the answer to our questions, we'll tell each other then. But for now, there's a thing or two I need to tell you before we get inside the club." Rize raised her own brow and told him "Oh? Go on."

Jai obliged her "For starters we are going to be enjoying dancing as well as eating, _but_ the people working the club will be thinking differently. A little bit of deception is gonna make this all the bit sweeter. For now it's simple. Just play along, no matter what I say just go with it. You'll see that it's right up your alley for how you do things." Rize seemed a bit confused but nodded all the same as they arrived to the club door while waiting to be let in. The few security guards and bouncers out front stopped them as Jai and Rize stood merely a meter from the main door to the club, and Jai gestured to one to come closer.

Rize watched at the larger man's eyes widened slightly before he gave a quick and urgent nod and allowed them to pass. The dozen or so others standing in line waiting were giving the pair disapproved faces and even some made rude gestures to the two which Jai returned one of with his own left middle finger as he and Rize were escorted inside. She looked to Jai and was a bit taken back when his face was one fo complete seriousness, much like the night they were attempted to be mugged by those homeless idiots they later devoured. She stayed silent as he and she were lead through the club, and she took the chance to see the layout of the place.

.

Double tier, very open, lots of moody and low style lighting making the place a bit dark in some spots over others. A very comfortable atmosphere all around. Music playing from speakers here and there as a band played on the stage, odd classical stuff. The sort of place the Tsukiyama might've found himself coming to for a snack or two, but while it wasn't exactly in her taste she did like it to an extent.

" _Even when the city sleeps, the buildings are still under construction._

 _City plans are being carried out, the snakes bite each other the morphed looping lines._

 _Stirring up the endorphin, now Go Go Go. The spirits rise into the night sky._

 _This marching and religious beliefs are like a quiz that has overlooked the common sense."_

The music was peaceful, a bit odd and depressive in lyrics but not so much in mood. It actually felt relaxing to the pair, and fit the air of the club perfectly. As if the song was made just for those wanting to enjoy the downtime of the stressful week they all just escaped from. The singer wasn't half bad either, who knows. Maybe his singing voice would transfer into his screams if they really were going to consume everyone in this place. Or at least that is what Jai has lead her to believe so far. After all where were they being led to now?

Jai and Rize along with the same guard from out front came to a stop in front of a door to a room overlooking the club from the second tier, and watched as the guard rapped on the door discreetly. His knock was answered when another guard and he exchanged quiet words before the three were let in, and Rize and Jai both found themselves facing a man in a elegant suit sitting comfortable in a desk. Obviously to her this man was the owner of the establishment, but what and why had Jai and she been brought here? Her thoughts were interrupted when Jai stepped forward while taking something from his coat pocket, making the three other guards in the room tense but ease up when that saw he had taken out nothing more than a badge of sorts. What was he doing?

"I'm sorry to meet you on such short notice so sir, but I have a matter of upmost importance to bring to your attention. My name is Jai Xenoth, I'm a private investigator who collaborates with the Commission of Counter-Ghoul from time to time. I have reason to believe along with my fellow agent Ms Kamishiro here that the SS rate Ghoul codenamed Binge Eater along with the 20th Ward's Gourmet have been aiming to infiltrate and take human lives in your establishment. And that they may have done so tonight from a tip off we received earlier tonight." Jai said with a firm voice that even Rize found herself being completely taken by, because it sounded so true and honest even though she knew it was all a complete load of bullshit. Well partially, Shuu may not have been here because she didn't smell that arrogant air and cologne he always wore to entice idiotic women and gay men, but _she_ was here. After all she _was_ the binge eater of Tokyo.

The man seemed shocked to be hearing such words, seeing Jai's investigator badge as well as the stoic though still beautiful face of his "partner" with the purple hair next to him. "R-really? How can you be sure? Could your source be lying?" He asked but Jai shook his head as if tired, playing up the act even more much to Rize's inner amusement as he continued to "explain" the situation to the man.

"Regretfully no, they've sent me images of the suspected Ghouls and we've confirmed them to be the same based on physical descriptions as well as the both of them having been spotted in areas where other predations have occurred. I'm afraid that I can't reveal these images to you out of confidentiality working alongside the Bureau, but there is no denying the facts. I'm sorry sir, but they are here." Jai once again told him and the other guards firmly without missing a beat, as if he's done this before. Not repetitiously like a robot, but more smoother, more believable in every regard instead of just facts being stated with no real emotion nor conviction behind them.

She can't help but be impressed by his method of deception, how bold and well planned out it was. Now she understood what he mentioned earlier about being akin to her hunting style, theatricality and deception. Powerful skills on the unsuspecting and ignorant indeed. She has to hold back her laughter as she watches the clubs owner leaned forward anxiously and seemed close to begging, much to her disgust. "So what do I, uh we, what do we do? Your telling me there's two ghouls with high reputations inside my club and you and Ms Kamishiro here are the only two who are here to deal with them?! Don't you have any sort of back up or reenforcements or something?" He asked Jai while also glancing towards her still stoic face because of the situation he found himself in.

' _Pathetic.'_ She thinks as she hears his desperate words, clearly the man having no back bone of his own to deal with such a situation. Having to rely on the strength of others because he was lacking in individual ability. It was something that she somewhat despised aside from false identity and hypocritical morality. Then again there isn't much that normal humans aside from the Ccg can do when confronted by the danger ghouls represent.

She also felt a little irked by the way both she and Jai were written off and disregarded as if they were competent enough to deal with such a situation. They weren't even ccg but being treated as if herself and her date weren't the dangerous killers they actually were made her very annoyed at the man. Jai then spoke carefully but deliberately in order to keep attention focused on him instead of Rize since he isn't sure of how well she can adapt to stories on the fly.

"Normally sir I would but due to a special operation taking place in the 13th ward I'm afraid that Ms Kamishiro and I are the only on hand officers in this area for the time being. Another hour and you might've seen a few others with me, but I'm afraid we don't have the luxury of waiting for backup. Previous reports have shown time and time again that these two usually begin predation within a half hour at most after entering their designated hunting grounds. Now I do have a proposal as to deal with these two long enough for another squad to arrive, if you'll hear me out." Rize caught the subtle hint towards her as Jai finished and waited for the man's response, seeing the telltale signs of absolute resignation and defeat visible on his face. Jai knew he had this one hook, line and already sunk. He's put the clubs owner into a corner and now he has no choice but to listen to whatever "solution" Jai is going to tell him.

"Alright Mr Xenoth, I'm listening."

.

.

.

"I can't believe he bought all that bullshit. I'm impressed Jai." Rize commented low with a smile on her face to said person as they were both leaving the office of the club's owown, a Mr Yori Ginamoto, trying to find a place to observe their "targets". In reality they were both just looking for a comfortable spot to sit and relax before the feast comes out.

"I couldn't believe it either, it was a lot easier than I expected it to be. Can't believe he didn't ask to see _your_ badge, but I'm glad he didn't. Would've made things a lot trickier to pull off. We might've had to start dinner early." Jai replied to her with some smugness in his own voice, but not too much.

After all he wasn't trying to show off, but he was grateful that the idiot who ran this place had really just accepted word of mouth not only regarding Jai as an investigator in his own way, but vouching for Rize too. After all anyone who knew her or more accurately those who've heard of her would definitely and steadily deny any involvement between her and the Ccg of all things. Rize laughed and he smiled at the way she sounded, it felt so open, so relaxed. As if she didn't have a care in the world and wanted to live life to the fullest without restrictions. He liked that a lot about her.

"Who knows? Maybe the poor fool was too stunned by my dress to think otherwise about little old me." Rize mused and teased but Jai fired back just as quick. "I don't think he was looking at your dress, but then again I can't blame him. You are very beautiful after all." She turned her head to look at him once more as they continue to search for a table or booth, preferably the first though neither had any complaints if it came down to the later. The problem was the place was just so damn packed, which to the pair meant one thing.

It was going to be a really good night.

"Hm really? Still complimenting me? You really are a gentleman don't you think?" She asked and pulled his arm closer to her than it had been before. Now it was just brushing up against her chest area when he stiffened ever so slightly. Rize saw that now he had a slight red hue to his cheeks, and laughed a little at his reaction before easing up a bit. "Oh lighten up a bit Jai. Didn't know acting like an investigator made you so tense. Want me to help with that?" She teased him a bit more and saw him chuckle much to her surprise. "What? Too soon?"

"No, it's just I.. I still don't know what to think of you in all honesty. Your so open and carefree, and yet you give off the air of some sort of inner commitment or something. Your smart, truthful even if it isn't a truth most would want to hear. But aside from all that, your very interesting. And like I keep saying, I'm only a gentleman for you and those I deem worthy. But tonight is more so for you." He said and she saw a genuine look of happiness underneath that face full of slight embarrassment at her allusions. In truth she didn't know what to say in return. She certainly hadn't been expecting him to say something like that at all, but she could at least hear the truth fullness behind it. So she was interesting huh? Another thing they shared in common, because that very word has been on her mind ever since she met this guy.

Rize actually blushed a tiny bit on her own part and responded with "T-thank you Jai. Not sure I know what to say but...again thank you." He nodded as he kept looking and finally his eyes lit up with success. "Ah, finally!" He exclaimed as a table finally appeared just a few feet away, which made himself and Rize walk a bit faster to reach it. As they were about to grab the chairs and seat themselves, another pair of hands did so trying to claim the spot. Jai looked up to the man and woman in heavy irritation and said to the two of them "Excuse me, but that tables ours." The man sneered at him as he sat down deliberately right in front of Jai, the woman he was with mimicking his actions. "Sure about that? Seems like this is _our_ table. Why don't you and your lady friend beat it?"

Jai narrowed his eyes at the guy and instead of just standing his ground or backing away got right in his face, still seated where Jai had already claimed. "How about I beat the shit outta you for talking that way to me? The tables ours, get another." The man didn't like being told what to do and made to stand when Jai put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed at the collarbone and pushed down, making the man grimace in pain but otherwise stay in his seat. "Hey get the fuck off-" he started to protest when Jai got real close to his ear while maintaining the tight grip.

"How about you shut the fuck up and leave? We aren't here on a date dumbass, we're ccg. There's ghouls in this place, and me and my date are here to deal with them. Keep your fucking mouth shut and you and your girlfriend will live through tonight. Management already knows, we're keeping it quiet so we can get the drop on them. Find another table _now."_ Jai whispers into the man's ears and his eyes went wide, but otherwise he stayed silent and made to get up once Jai left his side and the pressure came off his shoulder. He swallowed once and grabbed his jacket before urging for his own date to follow, much to her confusion and protest. "Shiota what-?"

"Let's find another table." This Shiota cut across her and pulled her along as she threw a glare towards Jai and then Rize, who watched the whole ordeal with amusement plain on her face. The purple haired woman waved condescendingly towards the retreating broad with her fingers aer saw that Jai pulled out her chair with a smirk which she returned as she sat down. As he scooted her in and took his own seat, Rize sat forward with her elbow on the table and hand under chin as she mused "Like I said before, gentleman." Jai just rolled his eyes at her remark but knew it was all in good nature, it seemed like that was just the kind of person she was.

"If you say so." He humored her and took a casual glance around the place, seeing the couple who just vacated their table sitting on the other side of the club, keeping to themselves. Apparently Shiota didn't tell his girl what had happened because she still looked pissed, so Jai didn't have to worry about him being a nuisance and ruining the night. In retrospect Jai probably shouldn't have mentioned the word Ghoul, but he didn't want to fight and possibly spill blood, which would've began a premature feeding. He hasn't had anything to eat all day today except for some eggs and ham earlier, so his stomach was rearing in mild starvation. But with the crazy but well thought out plan he gave to the clubs owner Mr Yanamoto, it wasn't like he was going to starve for much longer. And neither would Rize if he knows her, but hopefully she's still up for dancing with him before that time comes.

After all, flesh always tastes best after working up an appetite.

The plan was quite daring in a sense, because there were so many variables and probabilities to deal with that Jai could no longer withdraw or subtract from the overall design since he's gotten this part. The first part would be to establish that He and Rize are undercover investigators searching for two Ghouls who have gained high rankings and such because of their skills as well as feeding habits, which Jai did manage to be 50% accurate on since Rize was the Binge Eater though he wasn't the Gourmet he's heard mentioned around the ccg office now and then. The next part involves getting the trust of the clubs owner and managing to secure the building so no one comes in _or out._ Meaning that line of people outside were shooed away under the pretension of the club closing up early for the night, and all of the guards coming inside and locking doors behind them.

They would be the first ones to go, and once they were unable to assist anyone trying to escape Jai and Rize could begin their own little massacre at their leisure. The clubs owner would have to be taken out at the same time as the guards, which is why Jai had asked Rize quietly to be the one to do it while he takes the men trying to open the main doors and any other exits he can. After all they were the only ones they revealed their identities to though that part was a bit of a blunder on his part, he should've thought to use aliases but he wouldn't have had ample time to create a fake badge for himself or for Rize. So he had the next best option available to him which he would've followed through on regardless.

Just kill everyone in the club.

True it might have seemed a bit excessive, but he heard Rize went for a full dozen that night at the AquaCafe and that was before she was forced to leave it there. Last time he went out with her they both shared a total of 5 corpses and they were both content but easily could've gone for more. Jai on average ate nearly a dozen or so humans in a week, and that was _before_ he even got around to eating any ghouls who might come after him or encounter on the job. Plus he hasn't eaten all day long, and he doesn't know when the last time Rize fed was, so it was probably perfect that there were close to 40 or 50 people in this place aside from the dozen or so security guards. It was like an all you can eat buffet. And the thought of all that wonderful flesh just begging for him to consume was nearly irresistible.

Still, he had one more thing to do before he could begin their feasting. Something he knew he had to act on quickly as the band left the stage, presumably to mingle and relax with the crowd as a familiar piano melody began to play over the speakers of the club. One he recognized and absolutely knew he had to dance to Rize with, should she accept. He knows that he has at least a few moments before the singing would begin.

""Hey, Rize." Jai asked as she stared out over the dance floor, not looking bored but a bit more predatory, inquisitive of the people around her and directly in her line of sight. Perhaps sizing up some of the people she wanted first bite of, or picturing in her head just how fun it would be to start turning the place red with blood. She turned her head back towards Jai and gave a curious look at his tone. "Hm?" She asked and Jai finally said what he's been wanting to do at this place aside from eating.

"W-Would you like to dance? A new song is about to start...and well if you-"

"I'd love to."

Her sudden answer cut off his nervous train of thought in a surprising way, and he saw that even though she'd been fast to say it, she still seemed a bit embarrassed that's someone asked her to dance with them. The red dusting on her cheeks was a dead giveaway, though he couldn't say his face was totally devoid of the same look as well. He wonders if she's ever danced before, playing the black widow/ Femme fatale role can lead to many different scenarios. Jai hasn't exactly had much experience with dancing himself, but he's still somewhat confident he can manage to do it right.

He stood and pushed his chair in, but leaving it partway out to show that the table was still taken. Rize did the same when Jai walked around and held out his hand for her to take, saying with a happy tone in his voice "May I have this dance?" This caused the purple haired girl to smirk a tiny bit but otherwise she didn't comment anything except "Lead the way." as she took it.

Jai smiled at her "Gladly." and she rose to her feet and began to walk alongside him once again, this time towards the dance floor a little below them on the lower level of the place. He and Rize made their way towards an empty space as a few couple's decided they were spent out of energy or didn't like the newer song that began to play and left the floor. Jai and Rize both put their arms on the correct spots, his left at her waist which she gave a teasing look of half lidded eyes while she placed her right atop his shoulder.

Both their right and left hands were held together to the side and about shoulder level as the music began to play, the pair listening with interest. Rize in particular because she hasn't heard it before, while Jai heard it in passing a long time ago on the radio and listened to after learning of the title. Personally he thought that the song was very beautiful and soothing, even a little mad with the meaning of the lyrics. _Or rather lack of. But that's what made it so appealing to him, as od_ _d as that sounded._ The woman's voice began to play with the piano in the back, though neither was muted in favor of the other.

" _I had a dream of the time we were both born, we lived beautifully in the city of wombs..._

 _We clapped our hands and laughed. We drank up the paint, and the colors of the rainbow changed._

 _We began to want to be embraced, and became unable to walk alone._

 _We laughed at each other, Devoting our love to toys._

 _Those untouchable children, how I wanted to break them with easy words!"_

Jai and Rize began to move in perfect harmony and content, despite neither having much experience doing this sort of thing. They swayed slowly at times and at others faster and more freely, a melody they could both hear and feel go through them as they listened even further to the song. As the woman's lullaby like voice continued to sing about the most trivial and yet nonsensical of things, all the while the background piano melody and other instruments occasionally flaring, they both felt a sort of lull. Neither of them could describe the feeling of the moment, but they knew for certain that it was only enjoyable for them.

" _The prostitute spit fire, and in a Faraway town, someone died._

 _Beckoned by lemmings, we arrive to the end of this world._

 _Please don't get strong, amongst the ruin a Siren rang out and drove me mad."_

At the mention of the word Siren, Jai raised a brow and smirked at Rize, she saw the act and leaned back laughing as the irony of the word hit her. After all was she not the one who lured men to their death all the time? The sight that entranced them beautiful but deadly, with them only learning the later was fatal too late for it to matter. Her laughter brought a smile to his face, and just like the other time he really heard it, it was almost like a personification of how she appears to him.

Open, free, and yet beautiful no matter what. Something enjoyable to himself that wasn't to be taken lightly.

However he was brought from his mild moment of wonder when Rize slipped the tiniest of bits and appeared to be falling back because of it. Jai instinctively and quickly reached with his left hand to grab her waist and pull her up before she could land on the ground, but she managed to right herself. Rize found that she had still been grabbed by Jai and pulled quite close to him because of the sheer reaction time he'd exhibited, and that his hand had grabbed something. Something just below her waist where he'd originally been holding her.

That "something" was her right buttock, and with the previously expended strength and energy he'd put into _catching her,_ he'd instead grabbed her ass with a VERY firm grip.

In truth while she was surprised that it happened, she wouldn't deny it actually felt a bit good to her, even if it was accidental. She felt a quick rush of energy flow through her body from such intimate yet unintentional contact, and she wanted to grin when she saw that Jai still hadn't comprehended where he'd grabbed her. Completely unaware because he was too caught up in "rescuing a damsel in distress", and therefore prime prey for her to tease. It was that same rush she would get just before revealing herself to her latest victim or racking up so many meals at once on a good night.

Leaning back about while he still held her she smirked and said for only him to hear "A bit fast aren't we Jai? Though I wonder if your just liking what your holding enough that you don't wanna let go." He was puzzled by her words for only about 3 seconds before he realized he wasn't holding her waist and his reaction was joyous for her to see up close. His hand quickly let go and returned instead to her lower back, leaving that odd but very enjoyable feeling now gone from her body.

"! S-sorry! I I didn't mean t-to do that! You just fell and I tried to catch-" His eyes widened and his face flourished with red as he tried to apologize and explain at the same time, only furthering Rize to come a bit closer to him and silence him with a finger to his lips before leaning towards his ear. "Relax Mr gentleman, I'm just teasing you. I know it was an accident, _but let that be a little preview of the future if you play your cards right."_ His eyes stayed a bit wide at those words but slowly went to their normal size as a smirk began to grow on his face.

"Oh really? What's half the meals in here worth in my deck?" Jai mused and she shook her head a little, a more good natured smile growing on her face. "Not quite enough, but very close. Guess we'll just have to wait till next time." He then shook his head at her antics and chuckled, causing her to raise a brow towards him.

"Let's make it through this night first. You know if I wasn't a hungry guy myself I might not understand why the flesh means so much to you. You live to eat huh?" He asks her jokingly and sees her eyes narrow a bit. His own widened slightly at her reaction and reply, especially since he hadn't been prepared for it.

"And you don't?" She fired back with a slight edge to her voice as their dancing slowed considerably, and Jai wondered if he possibly crossed some sort of personal line. After all ghouls who ate too much or went full binge eater like her weren't really welcomed by other ghouls because of the trouble such eating habits brought. Does swooping down into areas they wouldn't normally due to the resident ghouls keeping things hush hush wasn't exactly a friendly gesture. So Jai started to figure that Rize probably wasn't welcome in many places. He decided to give her a little reassurance in his own way.

"Reverse actually, I have to eat alot to live. Probably more than you do regularly, but that's just life for me. I still enjoy it alot, even if it is a pain sometimes to stay under the doves radar. But Your life and how much you eat is just yours. No changing it, just accepting it." Jai told her carefully, to not reveal part of his true nature regarding his nutritional requirements and she seemed to ease up a bit at the more calm tone he used. She could see visibly that he hadn't meant to offend her, which though he didn't much because she knows from last time that he could eat, she was defensive about her eating.

Usually she didn't have a care in the world about what others thought of her, she lied and deceived and used those she could, though the exception was Shachi because of him basically being her savior in probably her lowest moment ever. Escaping and just running without stopping to fill her stomach and it's almost never ending cravings for the very beings all around her and her date. She noticed that their dancing had slowed down somewhat and she saw that Jai appeared to be trying to apologise for his comment. "Hey I'm, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by what I said, just joking is all. It's your choice to do what you want or however many you like to eat-"

"It's fine." Rize said and stopped Jai from apologizing any further. He got ready to speak when she continued. "It's not the first time I've been told that, but I just don't care. I eat who I want and how many I feel in the mood for. And from what I've seen from you, your the same in your way. But let's just forget about that for now. I like to actually enjoy my meals without anything bothering me."

He didn't relax from her statement however, and decided to just say one last thing on the matter. "Well that's good to hear. I like eating happy to. So how about after this song ends we grab something to eat?" He asked her and was pleased to see her smile started to reappear, her eyes beginning to hold something of a mischievous anticipation in them mixed with sheer excitement as well as hunger. She nodded in response and they kept dancing once more, their movements beginning to show the energy it had before he'd made the comment about her eating. Things were looking up as they once again listen to song playing.

 _"We laughed at each other, devoting our love to that body._

 _Those worthless picture books, I want to burn them with the breathes of a sheep!_

 _We lit flames to our bodies. You can hear it maddeningly telling us to live, right?"_

The vocals ended and only the piano played for another 10 to 15 seconds, that same style and tone appealing and entrancing them both to the very end. As it ended Jai and Rize stilled themselves and watched each other, neither making a move nor speaking. But on both of their faces were small smiles, though their eyes were showing now the same feeling aside from a sort of affection.

 _Hunger._

Jai and Rize finished their dance with the known traditional curtsey from her and a bow from him, not even just pretending to act like everyone else in the place. No, the two were just legitimately enjoying themselves. However as they exit the dance floor Jai leaned into Rize's left ear as she walked alongside him towards their table and said low only to her.

" _I think it's about time that we grab a bite or two. What do you say?"_

Rize's expression told him everything before she even nodded, and they separated from each other's arms as they went to their intended destinations. She headed directly to the club owners office overlooking the place while Jai headed to the head of security whom he was introduced to prior to leaving said office, intending to gather up and kill all the guards while she took out Ginamoto with a surprise attack. Jai met with the man a minute or so after leaving rize and gave a subtle but firm nor of the he'd, the signal that would alert all the guards into one position in order to contain the ghouls until he would unleash a hidden quinque to finish the job.

Oh how he wanted to laugh so very hard at the irony.

Jai saw that as planned the dozen or so security guards under the supervision of Mr Yamanda were all casually but intentionally making their way over to a back room leading to the main fire exit of the building. It was here that Jai suggested to both Mr Yamanda and Mr Ginamoto that they meet in order to confirm the target before they could return to the main club area to box the targets in. All the while Jai had just been manipulating the guards into a dark spot of the club where if just were to kill them, no one would notice.

One by one each of the guards entered the hallway large enough for a crowd to escape through andand switched the lock shut behind himself as the last one passed by him. Now with the louder music playing over the clubs speakers, the place they resided in now was prevented of the chance for any sound to get out.

In other words it was perfect for an ambush.

Mr Yamanda hard his face set in a hard and determined expression, one that Jai had seen on some of the investigators in the Ccg, the more battle hardened ones. However the difference was these men were armed with ineffective tasers and deployable batons, not the deadly to Ghoul Quinques doves used and collected from the kahahou of slain ghouls. In other words they were at a complete disadvantage here, one that made Jai pity them enough that he'd grant them a quick end. That and well he doesn't want for one to escape or raise some sort of an alarm and ruin it all. It was still date night after all.

"We're ready for your command Investigator Xenoth." Yamanda said and Jai nodded, pulling his hands from his pockets as the small tingle sensation near the lower half of his back unleashed a quadruplet of bone white Rinkaku tendrils as his kakugans activated. The sight made all the guards gasp before said tendrils lashed out for them, their throats, their chests and some of their heads.

.

.

.

*Yamanda, have you heard about Mr Xenoth's targets yet? Are they confirmed? Yamanda? Yamanda! Dammit why the hell isn't he answering?" Mr Ginamoto questioned to himself as he heard a knock on the door, and gestured for one of the three guards to open it. The one who went turned and spoke as he unlatched the door and allowed the visitor in. "It's Ms Kamishiro sir."

Yamanda perked up as he saw the beautiful purple haired woman enter with a strangely seductive and confident manner of walking. As if nothing were wrong, which was the opposite of the situation as Ginamoto saw it although he felt better that the other agent had shown up. Maybe he would finally get some answers to the questions he had regarding the whereabouts of her partner and his head of security along with a dozen guards outside the room.

"Ah Ms Kamishiro! Your here, which means that you can give me some answers about where your partner and Mr Yamanda-" He began but she interrupted him before he could finish.

"He's dealing with your head of security right now, don't you worry about him. After all you should be more concerned with yourself." Her tone made him shiver for some reason, having been caught off guard by the very casual way she'd answered his questions and actually brought the focus more on to himself as she came to stand right in front of his desk. Swallowing, he asked her "Am I in danger then? Do those damn ghouls know that we're planning on capturing them?"

"Why yes, they do." Ginamoto was a little more than just distraught when she nodded once to him, making him sweat a little bit. He's heard of these ghouls from Mr Xenoth as well as the news, and he knows from both of those sources that they were very dangerous even for Ghouls. However he began to think a little more logically since Ms Kamishiro was here with him rather than her partner, which must've meant that either he was in danger or Mr Xenoth was that confident in his ability to do his job.

He relaxed a fraction of a degree, and leaned back in his chair to clear his head, unaware that Ms Kamishiro had leaned a bit forward on his desdas he did so. The sheer boldness of her act made her cleavage more visible to the flustered man and he had to wave down the three guards in the room who had tensed at seeing their boss in such close proximity to someone who he hadn't called over to do so.

"Eh, um, Ms Kamishiro I am more than glad that you are here to protect me but I'm not sure you need to be that close-" he said as he averted his eyes to show respect but was again caught off guard when she gave a girlish laugh, and even though it sounded innocent enough he felt as if ice had flowed through his veins when he saw the beautiful but intimidating look on her face as she faced him now.

Sure her eyes seemed reassuring, inviting even, but to the club owner he felt nothing of the sort as he stared into her purple irises, looking back at him as if he amused her without knowing so. Something began to feel off, _very_ off as he asked her "Is...is something funny to you Ms Kamishiro?" In response she chuckled and replied to him "You said I was here to _protect you. That's_ not why I'm here right now."

All that could be felt or went through the three guards and Mr Ginamoto's heads were danger bells. The longer he looked at her pose and her face the more he began to feel uncomfortable, the seemingly innocent smile on her face began to resemble a leering grin. Almost like the one that could be seen on a victorious predator eyeing helpless prey...

Suddenly Ginamoto's eyes widened as a terrifying and insane thought began to worm it's way into his mind. He weakly asked the purple haired "investigator" before him, fearing the answer he would get from her. "Your...your not here to protect me at all aren't you? Your the..." Ms Kamishiro smiled in a menacingly fashion as she finished his sentence for him, as her two eyes began to become black kakugans with red pupils.

"Binge eater, yeah I am." She nearly sang as four Rinkaku burst from her back and speared each of the guards while one knocked down Ginamoto as he tried to evade her. In his panic he'd forgotten about the switch under his desk that would silently alert the police, but he could clearly hear the bloody and forced gasps for air coming from the there guards she casually just slaughtered in front of him. He frantically crawled backwards as she began walking around his own desk towards him, that terrible grin still on her face as she came ever so closer to where he was, his scream stuck in his throat while his mouth was open in silent horror the more he stared at her.

She seemed to be enjoying his expression as she openly mocked him by making her own face one of Faust horror as well. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue? No wait, that's silly. After _all, I got it!"_ She then grinned as she lunges forward and tears out the older man's tongue right from his mouth, causing him to then choke and sputter on the sudden flow of blood going down his throat.

As Ginamoto clawed at his throat he watched as Ms Kamishiro held his tongue above her own and drank the blood that was flowing from the ripped end of it, seeming to shiver as the crimson liquid touched her taste buds. "Mmmm tasty..." She nearly moaned with an erotic undertone to it, licking her lips, however the injured man felt far from aroused. The sight of it made him repulsed and tremble with fear as he watched the act take place right in front of him, and he tried to make one last bid for the door when it surprisingly opened. His eyes widened, was he saved? Was one of the other guards about to see the bloodshed that had just-

But his hopes immediately died when none other than Mr Xenoth stepped in and closed the door behind himself, a look of content and ease upon his face. Jai walked in and came right over to where Ginamoto was on the ground, not the least perturbed by the corpses of the three guards lying around the room with holes in their bodies leaking out blood and God knows what else.

As Ginamoto looked up at him in horror, he now saw that Jai eyes were different as well, black and red like Ms Kamishiro's but the pupils were oval shaped. His face was one of amusement as well, looking down on the maimed man with half lidded eyes while one of his brows were raised in mild questioning. "Going somewhere Sir?" He asked with a teasing tone and Ginamoto was damn near about to cry when he felt a sharp piercing pain in his stomach region from behind, and found himself being lifted from the floor, his own blood spilling to the dark carpet below him.

As he started to slip into unconscious from the loss of blood pouring from his body, he heard a sing song voice right next to his ear. "Oh c'mon, you didn't think you were really gonna get away did you? So silly." Rize also teased as she put a finger in his mouth and touched some of the blood to her own tongue, reveling in the flavor of the meal. Before she could go to take another bite she heard Jai speak to her.

"Now now we don't want to fill up on appetizers do we? After all there's a whole clubs worth of people outside the door with nowhere to run. Let's not keep them waiti shall we? We can always take what we want when we go." Jai told her and saw that she was smirking in an odd way, but she dropped Ginamoto as his body finally went limp and cold.

"Fiiiine." She made a fake pouting face for him as she crossed her arms before Jai held out his hand for her to take, and she instantly dropped the act as a grin came on to her face. "You sure know how to treat a girl don't you?" Rize asked and he chuckled before letting go of her hand, his eyes widening in thought. She put her hands on her hips when he strode over to the desk and saw that there was a small control panel for whether the boss would speak over a P.A system to the club. She asked while raising her eyebrow "Something wrong?"

He shook his head as he fished for a phone out of one of the guards pants and began to scroll through a music app on the phone. "One sec, just gotta find this song...and there!" He set the phones speaker next to the P.A systems microphone and Jai quickly made his way to Rize, holding out his elbow for her. She huffed but still took it, looping her arm around his own as they went for the door. The instant the door closed behind the pair the song finally loaded and began to play.

Guitar tones began to play over the clubs speakers, loud ones along with drums, much to the confusion of those currently in the place dancing. Such a style of some was never played here, and the words that spoke over them all.

" _I am the way to go. I am the way of the future."_

The guitar along with the bass began to get faster, and the pattern began to make the people listening more and more uneasy. Some of the people began to look around for security or management in order to question what was going on, but to the surprise and confusion none if them seemed to be available. One patron walked his way towards the clubs main office, ready to go straight to the manager to get to the bottom of all this, when a man walked out with a purple haired woman at his side.

The patron saw something red lightly staining the woman's dress as well as the man's dress shirt under the suit he wore.

Jai walked out as the music began to play faster and faster, the atmosphere starting charge between him and Rize as they saw all the club goes looking around anxiously or towards them as they just left Ginamoto's office. Jai glanced towards Rize, who had half lidded but excited eyes as they got ready to start feeding, and saw her nod for him to start it. He spoke aloud to the club goers as best he could with the music playing.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! I am pleased to announce that tonight will feature a different kind of entertainment, although it is still entertainment either way. However."

" _Theres alot of innocent people being crucified." A female voice said aloud, drawing fear from everyone the longer they stared at the couple._

"I mean that it will be entertainment for my date and I."

As Jai finished the ominous statement with he and Rize activate their kakugans once more and they dashed towards the nearest human, Rinkakus in red and bone white springing from behind them.

.

.

.

Lights flashed and sparked as blood and bodies went flying everywhere, screams and shouts of men and women alike were muffled by the loud guitar and bass now blasting over the speakers of the club. That and the male rock singer casting his vocals across all of them.

" _to gaze upon a screen bask on AFTER THE FLESH!"_

Jai and Rize were having the time of their lives at the moment, all of their tendrils as well as hands lashing out indiscriminately at everyone except each other. Piercing and slicing, stabbing and breaking limbs from collision and impact. Organs and bones exposed in grisly manners while their holders hold them in anguish, crying for the pain to end. For a savior to find them and take them away from this living nightmare, but no savior figure would be coming tonight. After all to everyone else outside or more accurately no one, the club was just going for a more private affair for the night and closed early.

No one would be coming here until the morning, and by that time Jai and Rize would be long gone in another ward laughing and reminiscing about how great the date was.

People ran here and there, or tried to since the rapidly increasing body count made navigating without tripping harder and harder. The same went for all those slipping on the spilled blood and organs that now decorate the floor, tables and even chairs. Hell there was a full intestinal track hanging from a chandelier on the second floor, on display like a morbid Christmas decoration.

Jai was shoving his arms through the chest of a middle aged woman when he spotted Rize take a ravenous bite from a still thrashing man missing his left leg as well as right arm, courtesy of a pair of Rinkakus striking him at once. He saw her licking her lips as she took a bite out of his collarbone this time, spilling more rich crimson on the ground and her dress, making it cling more to her form. He felt a shudder run through his body as he watched her eat more and more, his focus on killing everyone else temporarily out of his mind.

Her sitting there, eating flesh and covered in blood while moaning as she tasted the red goodness brought a dizzying wave of pleasure through his head. And for some reason he had the sudden urge to go over and lick the blood from her body.

Jai withdrew his arms and went to move forward when his vision was obscured by a chair smashing into his shoulder and head, his direct line of sight with Rize blocked. Apparently someons brave and dumb enough decided to fight back, and though usually if his prey tried that he would grant them a quick death for going down honorably, right now he felt like giving nothing like that. No his temper spiked at the interruption, even though he hadn't actually been hurt in the least by the desperate attack.

He growled as he _stood_ up and turned to face his would be attacker, all four of his Rinkakus now aimed at the guy who was probably only in his late 20s. This wasn't going to be a quick one for messing up his imagination.

Jai launched a kick to the man's side while simultaneously batting his upper half the opposite direction with one of his Rinkaku. The effect of the double attack made the man spin and crumple onto the floor, groaning in a pain, not noticing Jai was walking over to where he was.

Jai reached down by the man's lower back and stabbed his hand through with a considerable amount of force, making him scream and try to thrash in pain as he felt Jai's hand grip around his spinal cord. Jai pulled slowly, very slowly and began to break the man's vertabrae by pulling up at an angle. Within a few seconds he felt the crack and the man's body went limp, even though he was still alive in a vegatative state, and yet Jai wasn't finished.

He kept pulling upwards, having to plant one of his feet on the man's back as he felt ribs and other bones snapping and breaking the more of the spine he tore out. With a final mighty tug the man's entire spine along with his skull was pulled free, Gore dripping everywhere as the body stayed on the floor, an empty cadaver he'll eat later. He to toss the man's spine towards Rize, but was stopped when he saw that she has been watching him the entire time with a bloody smile on her face.

.

.

Rize has been indulging in one of the tasty morsels she just took down like a fly when she heard a crashing sound where Jai was, and saw that a man had attacked with a chair to the head. Her eyes narrowed dangerously at the act but she relaxed when Jai immediately returned the sentiment and proceeded to brutally tear out the man's spine while he was still alive. As she had watched the merciless method of execution Rize felt a little flustered for some reason, and it increased when Jai went to toss it in her direction.

Was he perhaps getting ready to leave it for her as a gift? Another offering to the increasing amount of meals he'd given the pair of them as he made sure everyone was trapped in this club turned deathtrap? Oh this guy just kept impressing her every time they met.

Rize saw him and felt a bit disappointed that he tossed it and turned to continue killing the humans still fleeing around them, trying to get as far away as possible. However she perked up when he turned his head and grinned towards her before saying "Why don't we take care of our meal prep before we dig in? I'd hate to be interrupted again."

She rose, dropping the man she'd previously dismembered half the limbs off of, and told him. "I'd love to."

The pair then resumed their grisly but fun task of silencing the rest of the guests so they could enjoy some peace and quiet, especially since the song Jai had set to play ended some time ago. So now there was nothing to fill the air except the screams, cries and whimpers of the people being hunted as if they were sheep among a pair of wolves. At one point a body that was carelessly launched from the ground smashed into a control box and made the lighting in the place even worse for those with weaker senses while Jai and Rize's eyes both adjusted to the lower lights without pause.

Oh how fun this was for the two of them.

.

.

 _Tasty. Warm. Red. No, darker. Crimson. Soft, sometimes stringy. Organs, lungs. Arms, legs. Eyes, tongue. Chest, stomach. Meat, tender. So tasty. Flesh._

 _Flesh._

 _FLESH._

 _FLESH!_

 _FLESH FLESH FLESH FLESH FLESH FLESH FLESH!_

 _SO TASTY! SO TENDER! SUCH VELVETY GOODNESS!_

 _SO RED! BLOODY RED! GLORIOUS CRIMSON!_

 _SO MUCH DELICIOUS FLESH ALL AROUND ME!_

 _GIVE ME, GIVE US MORE! MORE! MORE! MORE! MORE!_

 _._

 _._

Tbe inside of the nightclub looked nothing like it had been an hour ago. The more accurate words to describe appeeared to be slaughter house and meat locker. The carpet was littered with a mixture of blood, internal turned exteranl organs laying about or partially ripped from their host's bodies. Cadavers both whole and partially devoured were everywhere, showing the sheer voraciousness of the pair whom inflicted such carnage and bloodshed inside the building. And no one would ever suspect or capture them when they left after sating their fill.


End file.
